Bound To Kakashi
by Ultimate-FanFicGirl
Summary: This story is about a girl who's name is Chihiro shes a demon lords daughter her life is filled with tragedy and the only thing that keeps her going is her soulmate, Kakashi Hatake. This is a crossover between naruto, inuyasha and bleach hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've kind of had this idea for a couple of years actually and I've never put it on paper, let along any fan site. So I hope you enjoy my creation, I accept constructive criticism and lovely reviews. (P.s when I use these symbols - that means it's someone's thought)**

-The air is so cool today. I wish it was like this all the time. Warm and light. Yeah, that would be perfect.-

"Chihiro! Chihiro where are you?!" -That must be Jimmy. He's too overprotective. I mean I know I'm only four but, come on I'm way smarter than your average four-year-old. Then again if he wasn't overprotective then he'd be a horrible older brother.-

"CHIHIRO! Do you not hear me calling?!" Jimmy hollered, he was still a few feet from the shrine, even farther from me. The family shrine is where my grandfather is buried. The shrine holds his head while the rest of his body is buried underground, he's huge. Well that's what I heard at least. He passed away before I was born. Who supposedly was this great demon lord that no one could ever defeat. Then he got old and died.

"Chihiro, must you ignore me. You can not, nor are you allowed to run off by yourself. Anything can happen, if father were to find you without supervision he'd surely have thy head for the morning feast!" -Jimmy spoke in the voice of my father which I hated. Father calls it the way of the feudal era, whatever that means. It's not only pointlessly formal but annoying as well.-

"Chihiro! Are you even listening to me. The shrine is not a place for you to take a nap!"

-He's right it really isn't. The shine may be where my grandfather was buried but it's also right on the edge of the mountain, meaning it could fall and collapse at anytime.-

"Chihiro, why aren't you listening to me, is something troubling me?" Jimmy was truly concerned. Staring into those bright green eyes with perfect curls cascading down his high cheek bones. He had a strong square jaw and small lips. His nose was pointy but not in that unattractive kind of way. He was hunched over in a squat but he could still see he had some height to him. A nice lean body to top it all off. He looked nothing like me. Well that's also because even thought he's my brother he's only my half brother.-

-He looked nothing like me. Well, that's also because even though he's my brother he's only my half brother.-

"Brother I can assure you there isn't anything bothering." -Jimmy and I only share a father. We have different mothers. His mother was some powerful read headed witch who was purified but a high priestess. But that was a hundred years ago. So my father remarried, to my mother the most beautiful celestial being you could ever imagine. I take after her. I have long straight black hair the darker than the night itself. Big round hazel eyes, to go on my pale face. Small nose and lips. My cheek bones aren't as high as my brothers but they're pretty cute. My mother tells me as I grow so will the shape of my body, I don't really knows what that means.-

"Well if everything's ok, why are you up here all by yourself. Do you not wish to see your friend Inuyasha?" -Inuyasha is my best friend, he has long silver hair he keeps pulled back. He has the deepest brown eyes you will ever see, a small nose and tiny lips. Ideki lives in a human village not too far from our lands. Our estate is really big, Empty too. Even though we could afford it we only have the two house holds. (Meaning two mansions) the bigger one belongs to my father and the other all of our workers live there. We don't have many workers, three to be exact. My father's right hand man Lester, my mother's midwife and, my aunt Lilith. She's family but she makes all of our clothes so that makes her a worker, plus she really old so we have her with her own space.-

"Inuyasha's spending time with his mother, she's ill so he's taking care of her. Humans are different from demons brother they require more care to their fragile bodies."

-Inuyasha's mother may be human but he isn't, at least not all human. His father was a demon. A pretty powerful one too but my father killed him during the Great War. He got his look from his father, well just his hair Color and dog ears really. The rest of his genetics he has to thank his mother for. Her name is Sakurai, her hair is dark brown she's tall and slender. Her lips and nose are both small. She has round brown eyes and has the fairest skin I've seen.-

"Why don't you go down to the village and see if he needs any help."

"Come on I'll get Cerberus. Let's go see Inuyasha."

**Ok so I decided to end it there, yes it's detailed I thought it should be lol so tell me what you think of it. you can give me your advice it's very welcomed. I look forward to request, I hope u get some lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I know it's detailed but you need to read it to understand everything I promise it's all put there for a reason.**

Although Cerberus are supposed to be three-headed demons, Chihiro's Cerberus (aka Mochie) was born with a birth defect that had led him to be born with only two heads. One of those heads were no good to Mochie's health so father had it removed. In the end, Mochie had been the only known Cerberus to have one head.

-Jimmy grabbing my hand not waiting for an answer pulled me to my feet so that I was standing.-

*WHISTLE!* Louder than the wind itself, Jimmy called for Mochie.

The big; midnight blue, eight foot tall, one-headed cat-like, Cerberus. Practically flying over the hill, Mochie runs towards the two with tackling Chihiro to the ground, Cerberus licks her from head to toe.

"Mochie! Quit it! I'm gonna drown!" -The big goof gave me one last lick before curling around me, engulfing my puny body.-

-Mochie is one the most friendliest demons I know, most of demons are friendly, well at least to me they are. I mean what choice do they have right? I'm the daughter of a demon lord. The soul heir to my mother's dying clan. My father may be the last pure blood of his clan but he still has us. My mother only has me and she can't have anymore children. She's in perfect health and age is hardly the problem. The reason my mother can't have anymore children is because she was cursed.-

It is said that a demon that interferes with humans are doomed for life and will never gain happiness in only tragedy.

-My mother, being the kind hearted woman she is, lives in harmony with Humans. Although this may seem rather harmless, to the higher power of demon society it's a pretty big deal.-

The demon society is basically the leaders or rulers of the feudal era. They make the rules and demons who can't follow them are punished with curses and stuff.

"Mochie lets go see Inuyasha, ok?" With an exciting lick, Mochie lifted me over his head onto his back and we were off.

"Mochie...I know you don't like the human village a whole lot so we'll only be there for a minute check on Inuyasha and leave ok?" The cat-like demon purred in agreement.

The human village wasn't very big. It was just a couple of normal sized houses about twelve on each side with the chief at the end, his house being the biggest, with merchants in between. The shrine stood on a big hill behind the village. The humans had a place made just for kids where they play all day. There's also a little river that the runs from the mountains. If you follow it down a bit you'll find a tiny house hidden in the woods. That's where Inuyasha lives, separated from the village because of his demon half.

"Inuyasha Where are you? Mochie's getting anxious!" Outside the house, there was a bunch of flowers and tall grass.

"As loud as always, Chihiro." Inuyasha came out from behind a tree. He had a basket on his back filled with herbs and bark.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my mother had me look for some stuff to use for stew. You want to help? There's still something's I wasn't able to get." He put the basket down next to his door and walked towards me.

"I wish I could, but you know how Mochie gets when he's here too long. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were holding up. Is your mom feeling any better?" -Getting up I went to scratch Mochie, who by the way was getting worked up over every sound he hears.-

"Yeah actually she's made a really good recovery. Mr. Shikai thinks she'll get over her sickness soon. I'm so happy!" And he really was. His face glowed whenever he talked about his mother. And hearing good news about her health made it shine.

"I'm glad to hear that. Where is she now?" -Looking around I finally noticed she wasn't here.-

"She's with Mr. Shikai now. I was just with them until he told mom that she needed to restock on her medicine. So I went and got it for her." He pointed to the basket he was carrying on his back earlier.

"How nice of you, taking care of your mother like that. She must be proud of you. It's getting late Inuyasha, I should probably go back now. I have to meet Jim Bolivar to study. I'm actually late to be honest." -I laughed nervously. Inuyasha didn't like Jim. I can understand why. Jim was a little bit of a sarcastic jerk. But he's lots of fun, well with me at least. But not because he has to, he honestly wants to. You see Jim and I are betrothed, so he is always nice to me.-

"Yeah, well mom said your more than welcomed to spend the night anytime you want." He smiled nervously, he always has a tough time saying bye.

-I am his only friend. I hate that the humans can be so cruel to him. One of these days Inuyasha is going to be a dangerous predator, even as a half demon he'll have powers that the humans we'll fear. They should respect him not treat him so terribly. A demon with a grudge is nothing but a death wish for humans.-

"I know. Don't worry I'll ask my mother if I can after the ceremony tomorrow. She'd be pretty upset if I didn't show up for my own party." The ceremony was being held for my coming of age. For most demons of royalty gain they're demonic auras at the age of four. Chihiro's was tomorrow. What was even more exciting was that tomorrow was also the day of her grandfather's annual debut. Since he was such a powerful demon lord they have a celebration for his greatness every year, and this year it was on her birthday.

"Okay. I would go but... But, you know how your dad is about me." -My father never approved of my friendship with Inuyasha. He didn't care he was a half-breed, it was only because of his rivalry with his father. I don't really know why but they were great enemies during the war, and before that too.-

"Don't worry about, I'll come by and see you afterward, ok?" -I try to look apologetic, but truth is I'm really excited about tomorrow.-

"Of course, I'll be waiting here for you!" With that, we said our departures and went our separate ways.

"Mochie boy, we have to hurry we can't leave Jim alone, we don't want that horrible beast to get him do we?" Mochie sped up towards our Manor. Poor Jim, that monster was probably all over him by now.

"Margaret you really shouldn't be here. What would your father say if he saw you here with me, alone at that matter?" Jim was pinned against the wall of the library, with Margaret's leg in between his, her chest pinned on him.

"Jim there really isn't any problem with this. We're both adults, both single, I don't see what is so wrong about this." Margaret tried to sound as seductive as she can. Persuading Jim was hard. And he wasn't letting up.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it! Now come on Margaret don't do this to yourself. Your so innocent, you shouldn't mess around with someone as tainted as I am." Jim was trying to scare her. With his luck it might just work. He had a bad reputation, there's no telling what he'd do to her. She didn't care she loved him. Everything about him.

His sloppy brown hair that somehow always looked good. The curve of that sly smile. Those deep blue eyes. His small but strong face. The fact that he towered her with his height. His sarcastic cocky attitude. She loved it all. It was a fact yes, she probably shouldn't love him, but she did and she didn't care if anyone thought otherwise.

"Margaret you wouldn't want anything to happen to the treaty would you? I mean if you really don't care about your sisters safety at all, the by all means go for it. I won't stop you, but I won't be any part of it. Unlike you I care for your sister." -Jim being betrothed to that little brat was only for the sake of my father's treaty with Jim's family. His family are some of the most powerful nobles around. Not as powerful as my father but they're still just as respectable. Jim's family are responsible for the making of all weapons demons, royalty and or not. As well as my family's blood sphere. It's exactly what it sounds like it's a sphere forged with the blood of our family. It holds demonic power and possesses abilities far behind our knowledge. We only create it to study it. None of us are allowed to have or use it. Otherwise it's considered taboo. We'd be cursed forever if one was to ever be in our possession.-

"Jim why can't you see my feelings for that brat aren't nurturing. She's a spoiled, arrogant, self-centered excuse for a demon. She's no better than those filthy humans. I can't believe Father would ever think highly of such an incompetent little creature like-URGH!" Margaret cried out in pain, Jim had pushed her off him and into the tables behind.

"W- why? For her? You'd defend her? How disappointing."

"Yeah. You really are. Trying to force yourself on Jim like that. On top of all that you insult me countless times! What could you possibly gain by making such a scene." -I had showed up just in time to hear some of what Margaret was saying. I couldn't believe my ears. For her to that about me, my own sister. It hurt. Bad.-

"Pipe down will ya? Your giving me a headache. You honestly think I care what you think of me? I meant what I said. Every word." -Margaret may have been my sister but she wasn't kind to me. She's always been like this but never has she been so cruel. I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't, not with her still here. With those pale green eyes watching over me, waiting for me to break. To show any sign of weakness, I just couldn't.-

"Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving. Oh and Jim...I will have you. That's a promise. Whether you like it or not, your mine. And you always will be." With that being said Margaret left. Her short orange curls bouncing behind her. Chihiro burst into tears no longer able to control herself.

"No, no, don't cry Chihiro. Don't worry about her. She's only being hurtful because she jealous of you." Jim cradled Chihiro into an embrace. Trying to hug the pain away. It helped a little as she cried softer. No longer in spasms.

"Nothing she said was true. None of it. Not even the part about me being hers. Ok? Please don't cry anymore I hate it when you cry. It's too painful to watch. Look at me my heart's broken because of your tears." -Jim held my face in his palms forcing me to look at him. He looked so sad. I wanted to cry more.-

"Please stop crying. Your absolutely perfect just the way you are." Jim said in complete sincerity while placing Chihiro's head on his chest still holding her close.

"And what way is that?" -I knew it was a silly question but still, I wanted to know he thinks like she did.-

"Your the most grateful, modest, caring person I've ever met. You make priests, priestesses and all monks look like cowards. Your divine beauty is as powerful on the inside as it is on the out." -He spoke as if he was telling some great legend. It made me feel better though, even if it was a little exaggerated.-

"You are so dramatic."

"And you're too modest, a point I just proved." He gave out a hearty laugh. He wasn't too slim but not that built either so it sounded weird to Chihiro.

"Aw man! Look at the time! We won't be able to do any studies now." Pushing himself off the floor he still held onto Chihiro. She didn't mind it, though.

-I'm still a child so I know his intentions are pure. He'd never do something as barbaric as to take a child.-

"Tomorrow we're going to have to work overtime. Geez what a bother. Well let's get you to your room. You can't show up to dinner looking like that." -I hadn't noticed but I was a complete wreck. My lavender colored shirt looked like I've been rolling down hills. My grey pants were nearly black. My hair an absolute mess. I don't understand how doing nothing all day can be so messy.-

"Oh my! How on earth did I get like this? Father would have a heart attack if I showed up like this." -I hurriedly got out of Jim's arms and headed towards my room. I had just prepared a bath and set of clothes when I heard a knock at my door.-

"Come in!" Oh, it was my mother.

"Chihiro your father said not to hurry. He's in a meeting right now so dinner will b a little late tonight ok sweetheart? Chihiro are you ok? Your eyes are a bit red. Have you been crying?"

-I didn't want to worry my mother but even if I didn't tell her, she'd find out about it somehow. So I decided it be smart to be the one to break the news. I sighed. This was going to be hard for her soft heart.-

"Margaret was with Jim and she-" -Without giving any more time to finish my mother ended it.-

"Your sister will be the end of our peace. She is to wild with no responsibilities, no-no principle, no respect for anyone including herself! She has gone on with this behavior long enough! This stops today! I will speak with your father and sort this mess. I will not have that girl cause harm not only to you but everyone else who lives here!" After calming herself down a bit she took in a few deep breaths before she continued.

"Is there anything else she's done? Anymore havoc or mayhem she's responsible for?!" Her mother was furious. Pacing back and forth across the room, I thought she'd start running soon. Then she stopped, so sudden it caused her to flinch.

"Has she harmed you in anyway? Physically or emotionally, the pain hurts. Has she caused you any?" In a more concerned and gentle voice she spoke to Chihiro. Kneeling in front of her, hand on her cheek. She asked Chihiro once more and she couldn't hold it in anymore. Chihiro burst into tears for the second time in one day.

After telling Her mother absolutely everything that happened, she was finally able to relax and have a bath. It was so warm and bubbly that she had fell asleep. Rushing to dry my hair and put my clothes on, Chihiro realized her mother said dinner was going to be late because of her father's meeting. She started to scurry a little, even if her father was still in his meeting, her mother would worry about me. Chihiro left right away. Walking slowly down the hall Chihiro wanted to turn left and go down to the dining hall but her curiosity got the best of her. She turned right towards her father's office.

-The door was partially opened. Peering in I could see my father standing next to the patio window staring out at something, probably grandfather's shrine it was just below. My father's adviser walked up next to him.-

"I don't know if I could go through with this my lord. Your daughter is so young. Isn't there anyone else. Your oldest, she's capable of performing the ritual isn't she?" The adviser looked worried. But why? The ritual isn't that big of a deal.

"My daughter Margaret doesn't possess the power to perform the ritual. Chihiro will be the one to do it and that is that! No more questions." -I don't understand. This doesn't seem like a normal ritual to me. Especially if Margaret can't do it. She's a powerful Tsi Sgili, she's more than capable of performing a little ritual.-

"But my lord, I highly doubt the little one will want to die!" -Die! W-why do I have to die?-

"The sacrifice is only part of it, when the ceremony is complete they will both be resurrected together. My daughter is the only one to do this its the only way to complete the prophecy. Chihiro is more than capable of pulling this off she is strong. All her sparring and training have been for this specifically. She is a great fighter and her will is unbreakable. She can do this. Without fail." -Father has so much faith in me. He shouldn't. This is too scary, too too scary. I can't do this.-

"Yes my lord the princess is beyond exceptional but if she should fail, there is no way of telling if any of them could come back. Your daughter could be lost forever!" -No I can't do this! I won't! I'll just run away. Yeah, I'll leave. I can go to Inuyasha's house and stay there until the ceremony over. That I could-

"Chihiro what are you doing?" -Oh no, I've been spotted.-

"Mother, I had come to see if father was done his meeting, but I hadn't enough courage to interrupt if it wasn't over." She just looked at Chihiro, studying what she said, looking to see if it was true or not. She smiled. She believed her.

"Well let's check together. Your father as a rather soft spot for me." She extended her hand still smiling at her daughter.

After her mother talked with her father he decided to come down with them, seeing as it was getting late. They all went down to dinner. Silently eating Chihiro realized the advisor had joined. It made her uncomfortable. Reminding her what he spoke of caused her stomach feel nauseous.

"May I be excused. I don't feel well enough to continue eating." -Staring at my lap I wondered if they would ask me about it or just let me leave.-

"Very well. If you insist. Would you like some company?" -Hearing my father speak so kind to me made my stomach hurt even more. How could you be willing to sacrifice me one second only to want to comfort me the next?-

"No, thank father. I'm just going to lie down and try to rest."

"Yes of course. Get plenty of rest, tomorrow is big for you. We need you in perfect condition."

"Yes father." -I gave a nod of my head as a way of saying goodbye to everyone and excused myself to my room. I had to think of a way out of this. If I don't I'm going to die.-

**Now I know it's long but I figured my chapters are kind of short but if you prefer short chapters let me know. If it's boring please understand that this is only the beginning and I promise it will get better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is longish, it has details(sort of) and I suck at violent scenes. Sorry to say this but this is my test drive in action stories. Um if it sucks just point out to me where, if you tell me the whole story, not only will I continue to write it but I will really not care for your opinion. I've had this story idea since I was twelve so there are kinks I need to work through so if it's iffy let me know. Yes, things are not the same some names are different but hey it's not FANfiction for nothing right. Without further or do, I present to you (dramatic pause) this chapter.**

"Lady Chihiro. It's time for your dressings." -I woke up to the sound of closet doors and servants.-

"Good morning Suki."-I said as I sat up in bed.-

"Doesn't really sound like a good morning to me. Is everything alright, my lady?" -I didn't know how to answer. How could I? My life was over before it had begun. Looking at my purple satin sheets I realized I still hadn't said anything.-

"I'm just nervous, about today's ceremony." -She took my hands and smiled softly at me.-

"You will do just fine because you were born to achieve great things. This...is only the beginning. Your life holds much more wonders to be nervous about. The ceremony is like a...drizzle of rain compared to the waterworks your life holds." -She laughed lightly as she prepared my kimono. My mother had made it, especially for today's ritual. She had colored it a dark red with lilies scattered on the long sleeves and the left side of the skirt. It had a split from the knee straight down the middle. The edges of the split fell on either side of my feet and dragged behind me cascade like. My black obi was tied taiko style.-

"You look absolutely beautiful, lady Chihiro. Beauty incarnate." -Suki sat me down in front of my vanity to brush my hair.-

"You'd look even better without those worry lines. You are a two hundred years too early to be looking like an old woman!" -I knew she was making fun so I would cheer up but, I just couldn't. Not only was I scared for my life, I've got this strange burning feeling all throughout my chest.-

...

"Oh, Chihiro! Look at you, you are absolutely stunning." -My mother always sentimental it was no surprise when she needed to "randomly" check after "randomly" getting something in her eye.-

"Your mother will be alright, she's just overwhelmed. Today is a big day for you, for all of us. After today your power will exceed us all. Even that of your great-grandfather." -I turn my head and stared at the shrine where the ritual was being held. It was lightly decorated with paintings of my ancestors and cherry blossom petals, they were in season. I wondered if I'd even get to see them again. There was a loud sound, it was the gong summoning everyone to the seats. The ceremony had begun.-

"Today we commemorate the awakening of my daughter's yokai. She will commence the traditional dance in the art of but, with the staff of our ancestors." -He held up a staff nearly five feet long, with our family sphere at the top, covered in ancient writings. I'm supposed to start learning how to read those writings two days after the ceremony.-

"Chihiro." -I looked up to my father standing in his armor, poised, and gracious, with the confidence of a great leader. I made my way to the makeshift stage in front of the shrine. Everybody was seated in front. Rows and rows of people here to watch this ceremony, to watch me die. My father had already left to his seat. He gave a nod of his head indicating it was time for me to start. Turning towards the crowd I gave a bow, before taking the staff of ancestry from a man I didn't know.-

-Music drifted through the air. Traditional Instruments, Kagura Suzu bells, taiko drums, kugo harps, Sanshin banjo, Nohkan flutes, Horagai horns, there had to be more. I was just too frozen to look for them. Standing there with the staff in both my hands, I waited until the gong rang twice, that was my cue to start.-

...

"Doesn't she look magnificent! I'm sure her parents are so proud!"

"If it were my daughter, I know I'd be proud." -The people in the audience spoke among each other. Their praise gave me the confidence to continue even if it were only for a little while. If I was going to die, they'd remember! I'll make sure of it. I worked the crowd filled with determination, or at least that's what I thought it was. The burning sensation in my chest had spread through the rest of my body. I felt like I was on fire.-

"The show has just begun, Petra." -My father was turned in his seat speaking to one of the ladies of faith. They were a group of powerful maikos, besides my mother, there are only six celestial being left. The others had long ago passed away.-

"The ceremony is for her awakening, but the ritual is the resurrection!" -He was now standing up in front of the audience speaking loud enough to hear over the music.-

"At long last. The age of the great Tainted king is once more among us! Today my daughter will awaken her yokai, fill the staff of ancestry with her blood and plunge our family sphere into the heart of my father's bones!" -I would've stopped dancing if I could but I couldn't. I looked into the audience and noticed my father had summoned some of the noblemen to use their power to keep me doing whatever they pleased. It seems my father was ready for me to disobey, had he not sent them to keep me dancing, I would have stopped.-

"Are you mad?! There isn't any way your daughter could possess enough yokai at her age. She hasn't even finished her transformation yet!"

"My daughter has more power than anyone here! Her power rivals that of my father! When she completes her transformation, there wouldn't be a soul to stand against her!"

"You sir are a mad man! Ye should be wary of the consequences of this ritual!"

*Brjdkchdjsk!* (I don't know sound effects lol)

-The doors to the shrine were busted open, and my body was overheated. I started screaming.-

"Aaaaaaarrgh! Uhhhh! Aaahhh! Mother! My body! It's...aarrgh! I... Can't...take it...mmm...aargh!" -Even through the screaming, I was still dancing. Damn those noblemen! Damn them all! Sitting there, watching my pain! They can all go to hell!-

"Darling something's wrong. Her yokai, it's...it's red! Why? Why is she awakening in anger? I don't understand, what's wrong with her yokai?" -I took a look at my mother. She was worried. She should be! She was a part of this, they all were! This ritual to bring someone back is costing my life! And they have the nerve to watch!-

"I'll cut you all in pieces!" -I hadn't realized I was talking out loud but as soon as I did, the music stopped. My dance was over, my ceremony completed. There was a flash of light purple which dissipated into white smoke.-

"Chihiro! Finish it! With the sphere which your blood and yokai then place in your grandfather's chest!" -How dare he! Even through my pain and suffering, he has the nerve to ASK me to die! I will fill the sphere with my blood and yokai, and place it in my own chest!-

-Filling the sphere with my yokai, I watched as the smoke grew thicker. The crowd was now standing, their faces full of awe. This was amusing to them! This was a game to them!-

"Aaahhh!" -I bit the palm of my hand and let the blood flow through the sphere. It glowed a bright pink when it was filled. I turned to look at the shrine it had risen, my grandfather's bones in my view. Then a thought came to my mind. Why was father resurrecting a man of terror? And with the sphere that curses any demon who holds it in their possession. Something wasn't right. If my father believed my power was greater than that of my grandfathers, then so be it! If he thinks he's capable of handling the sphere, then so be it!-

-With a blast of my yokai its color purple like the flash, I held the sphere to my chest and begun to push it in. It was hard and it hurt so much. The pain unbearable. I started to doubt myself, I started to wonder if I should just listen to my father. My anger had dissipated through my pain. I was about to give up, but my father shook my of my thoughts.-

"No Chihiro! You mustn't use the sphere for yourself! Stop being so selfish and do as I tell you! Place the sphere your grandfather's chest and die for the better of this family!...All will be okay." -I was so hurt that he had jus told me to die, I hadn't heard what he whispered last. My hurt was soon replaced by my anger once again reaching past my boiling point. In one last push, the sphere was completely in my chest. The pressure was so heavy, everything went completely blank. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't even breathe. I watched, as everything happened in slow motion right before my eyes.-

-A flash of purple, greater than the last. The look of shock and horror on everyone's faces, except my father. He looked disappointed. With that, I took off. Running at a speed I didn't know anyone was capable of. So fast I don't think any of the people in the audience even realized what was going on. Not that it mattered, seconds after I made contact with them, I used my claws to rip them from limb from limb. Person after person. Man or woman, it didn't matter to me I killed them all. Jumping around to get every last one, before they could run away. I saw my grandfather's bones from the corner of my eyes.-

"I CHOOSE WHEN I DIE! NOBODY ELSE!" -I smashed the bones grounding them into dust. I destroyed the shrine, the staff, the instruments. Everything in my path was destroyed. I had just knocked over one of the beams holding up the shrine when I spotted a woman hunched in fear.-

"Today is the day of my awakening. It's very rude not to watch UNTIL THE END!" -I slashed at her throat her head flying off at a distance, hitting the ground with a loud thud. At stared at her head confused. There's no way a small head like that would make so much noise. I turn towards the pillar I had just broken, to find my father pinned onto my mother both crushed into the ground. I was so shocked I hadn't meant to kill my parents. Sure I was on a rampage, but I never thought I'd kill my parents. Of all people. Then it hit me. My parents were the ones who caused this. This tragedy was their fault. My anger had returned and with it, a new wave of yokai hit me causing me to lose control of myself. I started to run. Anywhere and everywhere. Unaware of the visitor that had just arrived at the end of my ceremony, to witness the catastrophe that had occurred.-

-I spotted a village and came crashing through it like a whirlwind of madness. Slaughtering everything I came across. Humans and demons alike nothing was safe.

I had just killed some woman in a hut and was about to be on my way. When I spotted and a kid in front of me. I was about to kill him. But then he started screaming.-

"You...you killed her didn't you?! Why? Why, Chihiro? I thought you cared about us?"

"Who are you boy? How do you know my name?"

"You're a monster! Go to hell! You think cause I'm only half demon you could walk all over me and ruin my life!" -The boy stood there enraged. I just stared at him. I don't recognize him, in fact, I really couldn't make out his face. Blinded by my rage.-

"She was already dying. I don't see why you're so upset. You could call it a favor if you want."

"How could you say that? I thought...I thought you were a different type of demon. But your not. Your just like those beasts." -Talking with this kid had calmed me down. My vision was still blurry, but I didn't feel like killing him anymore. I think I did enough killing. I wasn't even sure how many people I killed, how many villages I passed through. Thinking about it now, I killed innocent people. Innocent people who had nothing to do with what happened to me. I couldn't help the tears welling in my eyes, I was ashamed of myself. I was a killer and it took this random kid and his dead mother to help me realize what I've done.-

"I..I was...I don't. I don't know? I was...just..." -I was in full blown tears. Letting out loud sobs as well.-

"Chihiro, what happened?" -He sounded worried now and very familiar.-

"Look, kid, you wouldn't understand. It's a demon thing." -Damn my vision still hadn't returned. -

"Chihiro, don't you recognize me? It's me Inuyasha." -Oh no! What have I done? If this kid was Inuyasha, then that meant that...that the woman in the hut was...was his mother! I couldn't contain my shock anymore. I felt so sick, I bent over and threw up.-

"Inuyasha, my eyes, I can't see. And...for awhile I...could not think straight either, I...every...everything went horribly wrong, IM SO SORRY!" -I was on my knees crying. I really was a monster. He was right.-

"I am a monster! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry."

"Chihiro what happened? What did they do to you? What did you do to them?" -I looked up at him. My vision had finally cleared. He was two feet in front of me, his eyes soft with concern. He cared for me even after I killed his mother and all those people. How? Why?-

"Inuyasha, please forgive me." -With those words, I left him. Running far and fast. Anywhere to get away from him. I couldn't face him. I had just left my own best friend all by himself, just like I did with myself. No family left between us. We were alone.-

**So there you have it the end of this chapter I don't know if it was good or not please tell me what you think. And if you have ideas I'll take them into consideration. I know the name says bound to Kakashi but it takes a little while until we get to him. I promise you'll understand by the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

-It's been hours and I haven't seen a single person. Not that I don't mind being alone. Its just the night air was so cool. The sky filled with stars, it all seems so serene. I don't deserve this. All of this beauty, I don't deserve it to be the only one to see it. I need to get out of the field, walk through the woods. The tall trees blocking out the sky.-

"I wonder if Inuyasha will ever forgive me?" -Walking for what seemed like for ever was exhausting. If it wasn't for her good eye sight she wouldn't have been able to see. Chihiro lingered in the darkness replaying the horrible deaths she had caused over and over again. The only sounds to be heard were that of the wind and creatures of the night. The smell of the blood from her victims was now dry, irritating her nose. Staring ahead, Chihiro noticed a path being formed. Not really having a destination in mind, she began to follow it. A long ways down the path she noticed a glow in the distance, a fire perhaps. There were humans further down. At least eight of them, she wasn't quite sure. She could smell them but couldn't see them so far.-

"Hahaha. You think ye has a better chance with the lovely maiden?"- The man spoke heavily with a slur, possibly drunk.-

"Thy maiden has spoken with me outside of her quarters and wishes to see me again. In time she will fall to me and become mine." -Whoever that man was he sounded cocky. A woman would never fall to him. Like mother always says "Confidence Not Cockiness!" Well that's what she used to say. To think she'll never hear her mother's gentle voice ever again. Or her father strong scoldings. Never will she have someone to take care of her to-

"What ales you child?" -Looking up Chihiro realizes she had made her way to the men in a small camp. There were seven of them. All human. All male.-

"Can you speak child? What brings a small girl as yourself out into the middle of the woods?" -The man in the middle spoke to her again. He must be the leader. His posture demanded authority.-

"Perhaps she is from the village near by. We did cause quite the ruckus." -It was the cocky man she had heard earlier sitting on the leader's left.-

"Well she does have blood on her, but it isn't fresh. She must have come from a farther distance." -The drunken man sat on his right. The other four across them two on either side of hers.-

"My name is Onigumo. I am the leader of this group of bandits. No this is not all of my men. There are much more. Probably more then u can count. You see I-"

"To speak ill of my knowledge is quite insulting. Do not confuse my silence for ignorance. I am no human." -These guys are bandits. Lowly thieves who kill for a measly piece of scraps but prehaps, they could provide me a place in this world. I am already a murderer, why not become a thief?-

"I never thought you were human." -Chihiro's eyes widened. He knew from the beginning I wasn't human. He's toying with me.

"I never said you did. Here me bandit leader, the blood on my clothes was spilled by my own claws. Without mercy or remorse I had slaughtered countless. Do so much as to threaten me and I assure you you will lose you life." -Man that was cold and harsh. I hope this works. But if I'm not convincing they might just leave me.-

"I mean you no harm, child. Nor do my men. Now tell me, what is it that brings you here?" -Telling him might make me seem frail or orphaned. If I tell me tale as if I'm a monster, maybe they'll see me as worthy and accept me.-

"Today is my forth birthday. The day of my awakening. I let my power overflow and used it against my family and everyone who attended the ceremony." -This got his attention. He listened wide eyed.

"I then made my way to the nearby villages to further test my strength. By the time I stopped I had wondered far from my home and into a field. I crossed it, making my way through the woods which is where I found you." -Onigumo looked deep in thought. I couldn't make out exactly what but from his expression, it had to be a marvelous idea.-

"You are alone?"

"I am. The only family I have left are but a half brother and half sister." -whom I haven't seen since I first left home. I wonder where they are? Or if they're looking for me? Even though Chihiro was very troubled she kept her face cool and blank, not wanting to seem like an emotional child in front of the leader.-

"Very well then. I have decided. You will stay with us." - The men held faces of surprise. Some of understanding. Knowing very well Onigumo's only interest is my power.-

"You have no where to go and we can use you to our advantage. You get someone to take care of you, feed you, guide you. And when your older, we'll have no trouble in comforting you." -His words were sly. Cascading from his toung. He openly admitted to using me only for power. The man sure is confident in his decision to recruit me.-

"Very well. Keep in mind I am still a demon and I will not hesitate to kill any of you." -With that I turned and headed to a nearby tree with a big trunk to lay upon. I need to stay alert and focused. I can not allow them to sense my vulnerability. I have to keep my guard up at all-

"You must be hungry. Here. It's my rations for tonight, so you'll have to owe me one." -Onigumo grinned like a boyish smile. It made him look handsome, despite his age.-

"How old are you?" -Chihiro asked, her curiosity catching the better of her.-

"I am of twenty six years. Why? Do your eyes gaze upon me already? If you desire me, know this, I am not a gentle lover." -He laughed a very hearty laugh. As if he genuinely cared of what I think. Maybe he'll grow attach to me and one day seek me as his mate. I don't care about whether or not my children will be human or demon. I like demons and humans all the same.-

"Deep in thought I see. Do not fret to much little one. Tomorrow you have much farther to journey. Plenty of time to think then. Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Chihiro. Chihiro Higurashi."


	5. Chapter 5

-Chihiro woke to the sun beaming on her face. It felt nice and refreshing, that is until she remembered all that had happened. What she had done, where she was and who she was with. The bandit group had accepted her as one of their own. No, they accepted her status as a demon. They only saw her power and how they could use it. They didn't care who she really was. So her journey with the humans began.-

-She looked around to see that the men haven't yet. Only Onigumo was missing among the few. I smelt a stream nearby. I better go wash this blood off me, its starting to itch. When she made it to the stream, Onigumo was already there catching fish.-

"Good morning, princess. Did you sleep well?" -Princess?! So he did know. He'll probably use me for ransom now.-

"Did I surprise you? I'm not ignorant of the world child. I simply did not wish to inform my men of your royal backround. They would find some way to use you for money or a land, something useless to me. So I rather keep that little a secret between the two of us." -Onigumo smiled softly at her. Assuring the truth behind his words.-

"Very well then. Is there a price for my secret to be kept?" -Chihiro kept her face blank and inched towards the water and began washing her face.-

"You don't seem to understand. You keeping this secret from my men is your favor to me. It is I who is indebted to you." -Onigumo's stare was serious. Chihiro didn't see it that way. Perhaps she was wrong about him. He has been kind and now he seeks a favor of secrecy to continue his hold on his men. She was beginning to wonder what she could gain from these men instead of them benefitting from her.-

"Well I don't need anything from you at the moment, so you hold on to that debt." -She'll save that for later, for when she really needs something from him.-

"Very well.- So, are you hungry?" Grinning, he held up the fish he had caught in a net.-

*Later*

"How much further, Onigumo?" -Chihiro had become restless having walked for hours and still have yet to make it to the village they take shelter in from time to time. Being bandits, they don't have a steady place to call home, just places to hide in.-

"Patience child. Tis' the only way to live the kind of life you have." -Onigumo spoke.-

"Yes little one. Your very lucky to have a life like yours." -A man I come to learned as Miki, chimed in .-

"So don't take it for granted." -These men have taken a liking to me rather quickly. They speak too freely. It's very unsettling.-

"And what type of life would that be, Onigumo?" Chihiro raised an elegant brow in his direction, just in front of her.-

"A very long life my dear." He laughed at his private joke. He was always laughing, always smiling. For someone who has to take things in life in order to survive, he was awfully happy.

"Tell me Onigumo, do you enjoy life? The way you live it?" -He turned to face her a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was up to something.-

"Curious are we? My life style is a bit harsh as you may know but, I am rather lucky. I enjoy what I do. Taking everything life has to offer. Even if it belongs to someone else. I do have my charm, I'd like to consider myself a handsome man, what do you think?" -Hmmm. Long dark brown hair, dark eyes, straight nose and small but full lips, with a rugged beard to match. I'd say he was quite handsome.-

"You make some rather interesting faces. It's a nice change actually, you're always so cold and stoic, I like to see what you're feeling."

"It's an awful habit I know. A habit acquired from my father. Not to give away emotion to those of little trust." -Onigumo looked lost in thought, his expression mimicking mine.-

"I knew of your father. A cruel ruler they called him. The fiercest demon. I can only imagine the torment he put you through." -I started laughing when he said this.

"I'm sorry, its just, while my father may have been a cruel ruler but, a tormenting father he was not. He absolutely adored me. I was his favorite, spoiled to no end." -I continued laughing until I noticed the way he was staring at me. It was how my father use to look at me.-

"What is it? Does my laughter irritate you?"

"Quite the opposite. Your laughter has to be the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." -Chihiro blushed a deep red. Only mother ever complimented me as such. Unconditionally.-

"Ah. Here we are princess. This is where we reside after we've had our fill of all the finer things in life." -It was a small village. Simple, quiet, not a lot of children. A few women here and there but the village was made up of mostly men. Some old, many young, some close to Onigumo's age.-

"Will I be accepted here?" -It didn't matter what the village was like, only if I could stay mattered.-

"I'll make sure of it." -Chihiro stopped walking. He spoke innocent, ordinary words, yet they were filled with an animosity that scared even her.

*Time skip*

-Chihiro stood on a hill top gazing upon the destruction below her. The destruction she had caused. The village burned with such a fury it gave her chills. The screaming of women and children rang through the air. She waited until the air became silent. It was only fitting she acknowledge the death she brang. The terror she filled so many hearts with. Rumor had spread of her doings. Both demons and humans alike feared her presence. They called her the Tainted Princess. And tainted she was. She no longer felt like the little girl she was supposed to be. The bandits weren't cruel to her but, they have made her cruel to others. She's killed countless humans and demons. There wasn't a single time where she spared someone's life. Onigumo may respect her as a person, but he has no problem treating her like a weapon.-

-First Onigumo finds a place to search. Then the men find out how many women, children and soldiers there are. Once they've invaded, I take out the soldiers. The women are taken countless times. The children separated, boys from girls. Onigumo wants to expand his group into something much stronger. So he takes the boys and raises them under his rule. He teaches them how to hunt, how to fight and kill. Onigumo is building an army. He's quite fascinated with the idea of obtaining more demons for his army but so far he hasn't had any luck. Onigumo speaks of using created demons, incarnations, but such a thing is taboo without the power to do so. He's a passionate man on the verge of driving himself mad with power.-

-Once Onigumo has had his pickings, its up to me to do the rest. To kill anyone who was rendered useless to them.-

"Is it alright to kill them all?" -She heard his footsteps behind her. She turned to a blank face, mirroring her own.-

"No. There is no true reason for one life to take another. In the end, all sins come back to us. We are our own demise." -Without ever facing Chihiro, Onigumo turned to ready his horse.-

"Come child, there's something I want to show you." - Chihiro gave the burning village one last look before turning to follow the bandits into the forest.-

*Later*

-I've been with the bandit for six months now. Taking and killing. Its hardly the life I had imagined for myself. I wanted a life of excitement, adventure, love and children. I always dreamt of having a family of my own. I fear now I never would. I'm just a weapon now. Ready to do as they see fit.-

"Chihiro. Follow me." -So she did. She followed Onigumo through the forest for about a mile, until what seemed like a building was in sight. There were candles lit inside, as were the rest of the bandits. Their scent was everywhere.-

"Onigumo, what is this?" -He simply smiled and lead her further down the path. When they reached the front he turned to face her arms open wide.-

"Welcome home!" -Taking in Chihiro's surprised looked, Onigumo laughed.

"Oh come now. No need to be shocked. Everyone needs a home, even us lowly thieves." -I still didn't understand. They've been bandits long before I showed up. Why build a home now?-

"Why now, Onigumo?" -He put his hand on his chin as if he were thinking really hard. She knew very well he was just pretending to be deep in thought.-

"Onigumo, why must you tease me?" -He threw his hands up in exasperation, another act of course.

"Can you not accept this as your new home and not ask questions as to why?"

"But I want to know why." -What was so secretive about this new home, that he couldn't answer her question.-

"I built this home for you Chihiro."-It was only one floor, meaning its only for show and probably temporary. Onigumo led her inside, it was very spacious, with tatami mats laid about the area. Candles hung from the ceiling and walls. There were assorted flowers and plants decoratively placed all over. A couple of byobus were on either side for privacy. It looked as if they had everything figured out. Except for one spot. It was left bare and far too large to have missed accidentally.-

"Onigumo? It seems you've missed a spot?" - A little teasing always got his head fuming quickly.-

"Well, if you preferred my men occupy your space instead, then by all means go tell them." - He left without giving her a chance to answer. An empty space all for her? Or an empty place to put her? It was unsettling to think they left it bare on purpose. Does she not deserve a tatami mat of her own? Or does she not have a place here yet? It saddened her.-

"Why so glum? Do you not wish to have a comfy bed to sleep on?" - Chihiro turned to see Onigumo and Miki carrying a bed. The kind she had when she lived with her parents. Her parents. She hadn't thought of them since she joined the bandits. It made her eyes water to think of the resentment she'd get from her father and the disappointing look on her mother's face had they still been alive. Her brother's image of his sweet little sister shattered and gone forever. What would Margret think of her? And Inuyasha! Poor Inuyasha, he must be so devastated, all alone in this cruel world. She felt like she didn't deserve the bed or any type of respect.-

"Chihiro there's no need for tears. I know what you have lost can never be replaced. And I understand you are at a tender age and need affection, so if you ever need to talk, please know I am always here for you. Trust and believe what I say.

"Why? It's not that I don't want to, its just, I want to know why? I need to know why you care so much for me?" -Onigumo stared at her like he was searching for an answer.-

"I'm not sure as to why, but I do. And I will always care for you." -The stern look on his face gave her reassurance.-

"Dry your eyes Chihiro. You have nothing to cry over anymore. I'll make sure of it." -He then extended his hand for her to take and lifted her off the floor she hadn't realized she fell to.-

"I trust you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Chihiro knew it would be difficult for Inuyasha to survive on his own. So she kept an eye out for him. It would appear she wasn't the only one. Walking down a path to where Inuyasha currently resided, Chihiro had sensed someone already there.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise." I settled for a simple greeting, seeing it'd be best not to question his actions. Sesshomaru stood at the center of a clearing. Observing his surroundings.

"I see you are fairing well." -I nodded my head and continued on the task I had given myself; to leave provisions for Inuyasha. Naturally, I didn't want him to know I was helping him. So, I left things scattered like they were forgotten by travelers or scrapes from other demons. I would leave supplies barely together to task himself with teachings.

"Do you regret killing his mother?" -A harsh question with no cushion to lessen the blow.

"Of course I do. This is the least I can do. After all, I am the sole cause of all his suffering."

"You wish to repay a debt you do not owe?" His face was stoic and unmoved. A face I'm sure that mirrored my own.

"How naive of you. It is Inuyasha who owes you a great debt of gratitude. One he will never be able to repay. What has been given to him is of far greater value, than that of a simple human's life. Chihiro, what you've given him...was his life." -I couldn't believe my ears. Was he trying to justify my actions? To what cause?-

"Look around and tell me what you see." -He shifted his gaze across the clearing. following his lead, I turned to do the same. There was a small river that contributed fresh water and a variety of fish. Tall trees to provide shade and shelter. Along the ground there was vegetation for animals to eat, animals which will become prey to...to Inuyasha!-

"His mother's death was the greatest gift who could have ever given him." -I moved closer to him and gave him a heavy scowl.-

"In what world is it ever alright to take someone's life?" Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, a playful look on his face.

"Oh, such strange words to come out of an executioners mouth." -I fumed. Lord or not this man had no right to judge me.-

"And such a strange opinion coming from one demon to another. Hmm I guess that is the response you'd get from a legitimate Lord. Get others to do your dirty work for you, huh?" -While I was expecting a harsh reaction, even some conflict maybe. What I wasn't expecting was for Sesshomaru to hunch over in laughter.-

"Do I amuse you, Lord Sesshomru?" -Never did I think this demon out of all demons, would ever show such emotion. Is he ill? Perhaps that is why he has taken interest in Inuyasha. What ever the cause, this reaction is certainly startling.-

"We are very different demons, aren't we? You are ridden with emotions, passion and a will of fire. Growing brighter and stronger by the day.  
Having a place everywhere you go. While this Sesshomaru is but a black sheep wandering through life, without a greater purpose." I gaped at him, eyes widening from shock.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." -His name but a whisper own my lips. There is more to him than even he knows.

"I will not justify my wrong doings. I've made my mistake, I willnot sheild myself from my punishment." Sesshomaru continued to stare off across the clearing.

"Do you remember the lesson I taught one that was directed towards that stubborn sister of yours?" -Yes, I remember that day.-

*FlashBack*

_**"**_**_Margret lift you sword higher, straighten your back and tighten your movement, you can't have your opponent knowing your next move!" -My father was relentlessly scolding my sister, who has made a mistake yet again.-_**

**_"Forgive me father." -Margret wasn't bad with her sword. She just didn't have any interest. She preferred reading her spells and incantations.-_**

**_"Chihiro! Show your sister how to corner your opponent."_**

**_"Hai!" -Getting into a fighting stance I readied my sword, and charged. I came at my sister from the left with my sword, swinging it upward. simultaneously turning for a kick with my left foot to her chin.-_**

**_"Very nice, well done Chihiro. Ah, you've finally arrived. Lord Sesshomaru." -I stared at our guess, whom I've never seen before. His face aloof, shoulders broad, with white was cascading down his back. He gave a short nod to my father first then turned his gaze upon my sister and I.-_**

**_"I see you are fairing well, Lady Chihiro." Chihiro's eyes widened._**

**_"Don't be so surprised Chihiro, daddy has many friends who've never met but will always know of you." -My father smiled brightly at me. This caused Sesshomaru to glare in confusion,which made me giggle. His eyes averted back to me.-_**

**_"Do I amuse you child?" He eyed me lazily._**

**_"It'll appear we are very different demons." -My sister growled with impatience behind me, eager to get on with our lesson.-_**

**_"Come now Margret, show some respect."_**

**_"Respect to whom? This arrogant pup. As if he's anywhere near league. Hmph! I don't think so." Margret crossed her arms and turned her head, a childish move. Her father didn't like her tantrums so he decided to teach her a lesson._**

**_"Very well Margret. Go at it your way. If you must." Margret beamed._**

**_"Alright sister dearest. Father said we can do this my way." -I wasn't sure what she was capable of but she was too excited to underestimte her.-_**

**_Margret's hands flashed a bright orange as she got in her fighting stance. Her hair was whipping around her. _**

**_-Something isn't right. This power feels wrong. It feels evil. I don't want to fight her like this. It's unfair I don't have my yokai to defend myself like she does.-_**

**_"Its alright Chihiro. She isn't to hurt you. You know what you have to do." -With a nod of approval, I prepared myself._**

**_Margret came at Chihiro from all sides. Not letting up in the slightest. Pushing Chihiro back with full force. Her weapons forged in her palms. Katanas, Shurikens and Kunais alike. Margret jumped high and sent a barrage of weapons in her direction. Too many for Chihiro to fight off, she dodged._**

_**"Calm yourself Chihiro. Think, is there any real danger here?" -I listened to my father's words and began to study my sister. Although her move are quick and numbered, they lacked in strength, the damage they caused were weak. This was good, I can use this for a counterattack. I lunged forward avoiding the power **_**_emanating out of my sister's hand. My fist balled up tight and knocked her in the face, but I didn't stop there. Next came my other fist, then my foot. I hit her with everything I had. Spinning and jumping, kicking and punching. She pulled out her sword and i pulled out mine._**

**_"Perhaps, instead of dodging from your opponents attack, why not charge right into her fighting zone, Margret. It's very clear who is the better swordsman, but if you were to invade her fighting zone you might be able to actually land a hit. Think of it like this, while on the defense your pinned, constantly dodging and wasting energy. How do you get out of thisfeeble state? Simple, you, the prey, has to become the predator."_**

**_Margret huffed. - A weak pup like him giving me a lesson. _****_How arrogant of him to think he can teach me anything.-_**

**_"Instead of dodging, attack. Throw your opponent off. And push them into the defense." -While my sister seemed outraged by his advice. I on the other hand decided to try it out.-  
_**

**_"As if I need your help." -Margret was furious. She came at me harder and I let her. Taking everything she threw at me, I let her believe she was on the offensive.-_**

**_In the midst of battle, Sesshomaru noticed the change in strength._**

**_"At least one will learn something from this." Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave._**

**_"Lord Sesshomaru? Where are you going the match isn't over yet. Margret may come out on top, after all your advice was sound." Sesshomaru stopped but never turned around. No matter how great her power is." -My father watched as Sesshomaru made his way to our home. I too was confused by his words. Hmm, very different indeed.-_**

**_"Well little sister, this is it. Any last words?" -I couldn't believe how naive she was being. She made this all too easy.-_**

**_"Come get me." Chihiro smiled defiantly at Margret causing her anger to swell inside her._**

**_"You little brat! I'll make you pay!" -I dodged her first blow then countered my own, taking her by surprised. She didn't see my katana swoop underneath her, it sliced through her shoulder.-_**

**_"Aaaaah!" -I used her agony against her, grabbed hold of her shoulder and threw her on the ground. I stomped on her chest, she grabbed me by the ankles and tried to twist me off. But to no avail, I wouldnt let up. grabbing hold of her wrist I swung her off the ground over myself and onto her chest. I held her there nice and tight until she cried in pain.-_**

**_"Enough! Chihiro, you win this round. Good work. As for you, Margret...I am very disappointed in you. Dismissed!" _**

**_"Hai!" -As i got off my sister i thought to myself how Lord Sesshomaru and his advice had helped me. while it is a bit strange to charge in instead of thiking out your next move, it is effective. Although I'm sure it isn't the same for every opponent. I'll have to train and work out some strategies.-_**

**_Chihiro made her way home in need of some food. Hungry and in a hurry she didn't notice her surroundings and bumped right into someone._**

**_"Gomen, I was looking where I was going." Chihiro was still rubbing her injured face when she heard a woman's laughter._**

**_"Oh Chihiro your still so clumsy." Chihiro looked up only to see her mother standing before her. She smiled softly at her only child._**

**_"How was sparring? Your father wasn't hard on you was he?" Chihiro giggled._**

**_"He can never be hard on me mommy." The two of them laughed together."_**

**_"Yes mother, I did. A strange demon isn't he?"-My mother laughed again. I could listen to her sweet sound all day. She was so kind and radiant. I loved her very much. I'd be lost without her.-_**

**_"Oh I wouldn't say strange dear. A little dense but not strange. Mommy has to go now. I have very important work to take care of. I love you sweetheart."_**

**_"I love you too, mommy." -I watched my mother walk down the hall until she made a turn at the corner. With a smile on my face I set out on my original mission; lunch! Although when i arrived to the kitchen someone had already been there.-_**

**_"Lady Chihiro, I'm glad my advice spoke to you."_**

**_"O-oh, Yes. It did, very helpful. An odd tact for someone like you to have come up with but helpful nonetheless." _**

**_"Someone like me? Hmm? I suppose there is some truth to that." Sesshomaru gave a short bow and exited the kitchen._**

**_"Strange demon indeed. Then again I'm not anywhere near normal either." Chihiro laughed._**

**_*End Of Flashback*_**

**"**Those type of tactics can also be used outside of combat. Inuyasha has learned this. there is no need to coddle him or feel any type of sympathy towards him. He is all he needs to survive. If something were to-"

"Your wrong! That isn't all he needs to survive. You need love and care. To be beside friends and family. It's what gives you strength. Having something to fight for. A greater purpose...outside yourself."

Sesshomaru thought to himself for a moment.

"Our time here is done it seems. Inuyasha is already on his way back. We will continue our...discussion in due time. Live long, Lady Chihiro."

"And live grand to you, Lord Sesshomaru." -I watched him walk out of the clearing and into the shadows it was already so dark. I have to go back now or Onigumo will think something's become of me.-

Chihiro followed the path she came down home. the sky was dark and the air still. Everything seemed peacful, for the time being...

**Author's Note:**

**I am so so so sorry to the people who actually want to read my story. I'm sure all of you know this but, life is hard. Anywhore, I'm not gonna bore you with my tragic life story but, I will tell you that I plan to update real soon. Like in two days or so lol. I thought this chapter would bring some enlightenment for later down the road. Sesshomaru actually has major part in this story. If you have any questions, I might have answers. And as for my writing style, please don't judge me. I do this, work, school and take care of my son and household and I'm only 21! So be nice! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chihiro made her way back to the place she had been told to call home. On the way, she wondered if Lord Sesshomaru had been right. -Was it truly a good thing for Inuyasha to be on his own?-

Nearly there Chihiro decided to take the long way and followed along a stream. It was nearly dark. The night air cool against her face. For once she felt peaceful. She wanted this peace to last forever. To be ridden of her guilt...and of her lost. She never did go back to see what had become of her family's remains. She had always wanted to go back and give them a proper burial. But, she was too ashamed. Afraid their spirits would come to haunt her. So she never went back. She never even said goodbye.

-This world is certainly a cruel one. I wonder what else it has waiting for me.- Realizing she had been in a daze, Chihiro had quickened her pace. Skipping across the stones placed along the path. The first thing in her view was a light. Obviously made from a fire. Some of the men were sitting around it, casually speaking to one another. As she grew closer, one of them had finally been made aware of her presence.

"Chihiro! Where have you been? Out frolicking with other demons?" -Such an odd question. Do they know of my meeting with Lord Sesshomaru? Even so, it wasn't exactly frolicking.-

"Your question confuses me. What frolicking do you speak of?" The men laughed and shared glances among one another, sharing a secret message of some sorts.

"So you have then? Been consorting with other demons?" -These men have had far too much to drink. Can't even hold their tounges to show more respect. I am a lady. Yes, my betrothal had been broken when I left, but I do not go around "consorting" with demons. And at my tender age! Onigumo will hear of this!-

"I think i will take my leave now. You men should do the same, such fragile creatures would could catch cold on a night like this. Excuse me." Just as Chihiro turned to leave, one of the men caught hold of her arm.

"Now, now. Lets not be too hasty. We get it. Your a growing monster. Who knows what you really need to help the process? Why can't it be a little merriment with other demons...or men for that matter." The man laughed, a twisted sinister laugh. It was at this moment Chihiro finally understood what he had meant. With shock in her eyes the man smile grew big.

"Oh? Catching on are we? Now you might look like a child but we know as well as others that your body is made for this kind of stuff isn't it?" The men began to circle around her at his assumption. Chihiro, although an experienced killer, was still only a child. she became frozen with fear.

"Please.." She voiced softly. Her eyes beginning to water.

"Now don't be like that. We're just giving you what you want. We figured since your a demon you'd need more then one human to get the job done, eh?" Chihiro couldn't think, but she felt. She felt their lingering hands exploring her undeveloped body. Her stomach retch in disgust.

"Onigumo will not tolerate this! He is a man of honor, unlike you uncultured pigs. Defiling a child, even a demon child is low, even for you humans!" There was a pause in their movements. For a second Chihiro had believed the men to be scared. But she was wrong. The man who took the lead simply grinned at her.

"Who do you think ordered us to do this. As if I would ever find myself wanting to lay with a demon, a child no less." In her disbelief the men continued their handy work on her.

-This isn't true?! Onigumo was a man of honor. A thief yes, but to do a child wrong I never would've thought he'd do such a thing.-

Chihiro blinked back her tears. Onigumo had betrayed her. Rage replaced her fear, AS she lashed out at the men. Slicing her way through them. Cutting off their arms and legs. Ripping their throats open. The hurt she felt fueled her anger. So she kept going. Just as before she continued her killing spree with everyone she came in contact with, til every last bandit and villager was dead. It wasn't until she was standing over her bed, that she realized she was home.

-Iv'e been a fool! To think I could Trust these bandits. I let my guard down and for that I have suffered...again. Is there no where I can be just me. Not a bandit, nor a thief or killer. Certainly not a monster. Somewhere where the humans wont try to kill me or use me as their weapon. Does such a place even exist? A place such as that is far beyond this time.-

There was a crash in the other room. Anger began to fill her up once more. There was still one person left to be dealt with, Onigumo. Chihiro entered the room to find the older man picking up fruit that had fallen to the floor.

"Oh Chihi- Chihiro whats happened?! Look at you. You look just as bloody and lost the day I found you. Have we been attacked? Where are the men? Are they fighting we must go to them immediately!" Chihiro simply glared at him while he prepared his armor and gathered his weapons. It was a long moment before he realized what had happened, taking notice of her clothes, which she wasn't bothered to fix.

"Chihiro, who has done this to you?" Onigumo stared at her with worry. How could he? show such affection and concern, he himself set his men out for her. His treachery knew no bounds.

"It was your men who did this...under your orders." Onigumo face held confusion.

"I have ordered no such-"

"Lies. I have been a fool too many times. It will not happen again. Iv'e seen what you've done to women and children alike, so why not me? Because I, a demon, would be such an unlikely target? You make me sick. It fills me with so much anger to think I let myself fall so deep under the assumption that I could trust you. But no more of that now. Your life ends here tonight." Chihiro lunged towards him with one of his swords, impaling him against the wall.

"Please, Chihiro...I gave no order against you. My men...they were..always jealous of you." Onigumo's breathing was harsh. His words coming out slowly.

"They told me...that I had..grown a soft spot...for you. And I...have. I was going to teach you...so much." Chihiro scoffed.

"You did teach me. Taught me what it was like to be on the receiving end of harm. Taught me men like you can never be trusted. That I will never truly have a home, ever again." With those last spoken words, Chihiro decided to let him die in agony and set the building on fire.

"Chihiro!" Onigumo cried out.

"This will not end me! I will live! And I shall make you suffer for your wrong doings! Do you hear me?! I won't stop a just you, no! Your children will fear me! And everyone you'll love! Aaaaaarrgh!" Onigumo's declares of war had stopped with a terrible scream of agony.

-If you do survive, then so be it. Just as I served justice onto you tonight, you shall one day do the same onto me.-

Chihiro walked away from the massacre, heading towards the stream to wash off all the blood. The air had thickened around her. She thought nothing of it at first, but she couldn't ignore it any longer. Searching the skies, Chihiro had sensed a terrible yokai. Her sister's yokai. It appears Margret had sensed Chihiro's yokai in the heat of her rage and followed it to her. Chihiro tried to distance herself from her sister, but she was already close, close enough to hear her.

"Dearest sister i have finally found you! wasn't hard, You've left a mess everywhere you went. Made it easier to find you!" Chihiro looked up to her sister. She was Floating above her, surrounded in orange flames. She was using her magic to fly. And now she was aiming it at her. Margret threw balls of orange magic disintegrating everything it touched.

Chihiro not wanting to kill anymore. She had grew tired of ending lives and vowed to herself never to kill another human or loved one ever again. She ran higher and higher, her sister cornering her towards the cliff.

"Your wasting your time little sister. I have come to avenge our father who you have wrongfully murdered in cold blood!" Chihiro was now gasping for air her exhaustion catching up with her. She wouldn't be able to run much further.

-What do i do? Where can i go? She'll find me no matter where i go. I hate this world! It's time it changed. But I can't do it alone. I'll need someone to help. Someone strong and courageous, with a will of fire in their hearts. Someone who wants all tha pain and suffering from meaningless deaths to end just as much as I do. We could show everyone what it is to be united. To change the way this world works. And finally be at peace.-

"End of the line Chihiro!" Margret yelled with hidden joy. She was more than happy to end her sister's life. Chihiro saw the edge of the cliff nearing. without hesitation, she jumped. Falling down the cliff side she could see Margret trying to reach for her.

-Where can i find such a person? How long would she have to wait for them to be born? If only she could find a safe place to stay until she found them. If only she could...-

Chihiro felt a surge of power burst within her. As she opened her eyes she could see some sort of portal above her. Margret on the other side trying to get in, but couldnt. She turned her head from side to side to see where she had gone. The cliff she had just jumped off of was no longer there, only trees and land. The stream, was now a grand river beneath her. As she came closer to the ground, Chihiro braced herself for a hard landing.

-Where am I? This doesn't look like the land of the west. What was that strange power? Was that her power?-

At a loss for answers, Chihiro decided to leave it alone for now and to go find shelter. Walking up the river seemed like a good call. The scenery took on to a deep forest and the river went on endlessly. Seeing as it was deep into night Chihiro thought taking shelter in the trees would be best for now. Even though she was a demon, she had just used an extraordinary amount of yokai and was to tired to come up with a good strategy.

-This should be a good spot as any. Not much longer til day time. I'll have time to figure this out in the morning.-

Just as Chihiro closed her eyes to rest, she heard something. Growling. She hadn't sensed any demons. But what if she couldn't? Her power had been depleted. What if it was Margret? Had she found a way to get to her? Feeling scared and overwhelmed, Chihiro decided not to take any chances and run for it. After some time Chihiro noticed it was only a pack of wolves hunting her down. Seeing as they probably weren't much of a threat she settled into a hollowed trunk of a big tree. Completely exhausted Chihiro instantly fell asleep, completely ignoring her growing hunger.

"Are you sure we should be camping out in the middle of this forest? I mean with the ongoing war and all, were practically setting ourselves up for trouble. Hey! Are you even listening, Minato?!" Minato turned away from his now unrolled sleeping bag. His yellow hair sweeping around his adolescent face.

"Yes. I heard you very well. And I bet someone else could to, so why not be a little quieter?" Chihiro stirred at the sudden voices. She looked out to see two humans had set there camp beside her. And they were cooking up something good.

"You made too much Minato. It'll all go to waste now." The two humans were dressed it some uniform. Blue pants and shirt with a green vest on top. They wore headbands with a symbol of what looked to be a leaf place in the middle.

"No, it won't. The rest if for the girl I told you I saw. She's awake and I bet she's hungry. She's out here by herself, probably orphaned because of this war. Children shouldn't have to suffer from the faults of our fathers. So I'm going to help her, I'm also going to take her to the village. Surely the hokage will allow a child to live peacefully behind safe walls." Minato then grabbed a bowl of food, a blanket and made his way over to the trunk Chihiro was hiding in.

"That is if you want to come with us of course. You'll be safe there I promise." Chihiro looked into his eyes. They were the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She found herself lost in those blue eyes. They were kind and honest. Chihiro knew she shouldn't be so trusting, but she made up her mind. She was going to go with this man to their village and make herself a new home.

Morning had finally come and the three set off for their village. She was still a ways from recovery so she let the man known as Minato carry her on his back. She couldn't wait to see what the village was like.

"Would you look at that we're almost there. To your new home." Chihiro bubbled with excitement as she could see a large gateway ahead.

"Welcome to your new home, Konoha, the village Hidden in the Leaves." Minato smiled brightly at Chihiro as a look of wonder grew on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

"No! Absolutely not! We don't know where this child is from! Just look at her clothes, Minato! It's obvious she is of some importance to someone. Worn down and torn yes, but that dress is...it's of royalty! She is no ordinary child." The elders scolded Minato. Apparently bringing a child without any knowledge of where she came from or who she belonged to was some kind of a threat. Who knew?

"If you would just listen to what she has to say, then you'll understand there is no danger. If anything, this child needs help from us. Yes, she is of importance, just...not to anyone alive." Minato took a pause. He had their attention now.

"Her name is Chihiro. She is indeed royalty, only her family isn't around anymore. They were killed some time ago. What little relatives she has now, are trying to kill her." This made the elders scoff.

"Now why would her relatives want to kill her? If she is harmless as you say she is, then why kill her, hmmm?" Minato was at a lost for words. Chihiro had told him most of the story, leaving very important details out, but it seems that wasn't enough. They were greedy elders, she took note not to trust them so easily.

"My relatives, my sister, want me dead out of jealousy and spite. You see, I was always my father's favorite. My mother, her step-mother, was beautiful. My father left his wife for my mother. This caused my sister to hate my mother. Then myself when I was born. She has done nothing but want me dead since the moment my mother brought me into this world." Taking a moment to let the new knowledge sink in, she chose her next words carefully.

"I am not running from her. I simply tried to move on after my family's untimely death. I have-"

"You've been on your own? Without any guidance? A child? Not even five years old, took care of themselves? I find that very haard to believe." The elder woman looked over Chihiro with a stern and unmoved face. Had I been an ordinary child that might have scared me, unfortunately (for the elders of course) I was no ordinary child.

"On my travels, I have come across those who were willing to help, but in the end all they helped were themselves. They helped themselves to whatever use I could be. Such as, completing chores, or cooking or even help with studies. Now that doesn't seem so bad, any child would be required to do simple household chores. Yet I don't remember my mother, my father, my brother or any of my other relatives for that matter, ever putting their hands on me for their own pleasure." Chihiro heard it. Though it was low, she had heard every inhale of shock from everyone in the room. Humans. They always did love a sob story. And she was going to give it to them.

"My brother, he is the only thing stopping my sister from truly ending my life. He takes after my father. Kind and strong. Though he had every chance to become like my sister, my brother decided it was best NOT to dwell on such a trivial thing as jealousy." The elders shared looks with one another. A decision had to be made.

-These elders are taking their sweet they known the whole truth, they would have killed me ages ago. No, here they are pondering whether or not to let a simple child into their village. It makes no sense. Why would they even worry to such lengths? For what reasons do they have, to turn me away?-

A knock at the door jolted her out of her thoughts. She was still weak and hadn't sensed anyone coming.

"Enter." The Hokage's voice boomed through the silence.

"Lord Hokage, it would appear there is a man with some knowledge on the child Minato brought back with him to the village." Everyone's gaze shifted to the man at the entrance.

-This isn't possible! I was sure I had traveled a few hundred years. How can anyone still be around with knowledge of who I am? There was some mistake. No one from my time should even be alive, not unless they were...unless they were a demon!-

"Bring them in. I would like to hear what they have to say." As the man bowed he turned to retrieve the one he spoke of.

"Now child we will learn the truth, is there anything else you'd to say? Or would you like to clear any lies you told us? Now will be your only chance to come clean." The old woman had a smug look on her face. Like she had won. Only Chihiro gave no lie. She didn't exactly tell the whole truth, but it was better for them not to know what she really was...a demon.

In just a few moments, the shinobi had returned...with an elderly woman. She was short and round in the face. Her hair white and put up in a small bun. She wore clothes of a priestess. Chihiro knew she was human. Why she would have any knowledge of her being, confused her.

"Lord Hokage, I will get right to it. There is no need to know my name or where I come from, only that I am a priestess. From generation to generation, knowledge of demons has been passed down to us. I know everything there is to a demon. How to kill it or put it to rest. To vanquish and purify. And how to tell them apart from the rest of us." The old woman stopped to take a few steps closer towards Chihiro, who although seemed unphased on the outside, was nearly falling apart on the inside.

-This old hag is going to ruin everything! Damn priestess! How am I supposed to live peacefully now? I could just tell them. It isn't as if I lied. I just simply think it was best to tell them I was a demon. I don't plan on killing anyone. What can I do to prove this to them?-

"When I was a little girl my mother would tell me stories about demons. She told me, "Demons are creatures of Instincts. They know nothing of love. Only hate. That is why demons are so horrific. We kill them because they look like monsters. But the true monsters are the demons that look like humans. They are the most cunning and deceitful. And they hate the world." Soon after I was taught how to detect a demon among humans." The old woman looked back at Chihiro with a strange look on her face.

"How can you "detect" a demon among humans?" The Hokage placed his folded hands in front of his face. It seemed he thought the woman was lying. That or he didn't care at all. Chihiro wasn't sure which.

"There are many names for the power within us. Spiritual pressure, chi, or even chakra. The demons, however, call their power...yokai." The old woman turned to face Chihiro.

"That is how I determined that this child here, is indeed a demon." It looked as if she were confused. When she went to voice her confusion, one of the elders spoke up.

"So child, you are a demon?" Chihiro could tell the old man was taking this lightly, not believing the priestess in her claim.

-So he doesn't believe her. Hmm, it seems he's in for a surprise. I'm going to wipe that smug look off your face, you old fool.-

"As a matter of fact...I am. Although I am not a demon of this time. In a panic to flee from my sister, my yokai acted on it's on as a means to protect me and I was able to travel to your time. Although I'm not sure I can do it again. Which is why I seek shelter at your village." All was quiet for a few short moments.

"Gather your most trusted Anbu. We must get rid of this...this monster immediately! Minato you...you are not fit to be a shinobi! Leading this demon straight to our village!" The elders were fuming. All taking a turn at scolding Minato.

"Tell me, child, why do you seek shelter with humans?" The Hokage spoke to Chihiro softly.

-I guess he cares about my being as a child, even if I am demon.-

"I only know of humans. Yes, I am a demon and so was my family, But my mother was something known as a celestial demon. the purest of demons." The old woman gasped and ran over to her, grabbing Chihiro's hands in hers.

"You are a descendant of a holy one?" With hope-filled in her eyes, the old woman looked as if she was going to swoon.

"Yes, I am. My mother, she devoted herself to the humans. Helping in any ways she could. We helped the upcoming of a village near our manner. It is also where my best friend, who was a half-breed, lived." A smile found it's way onto the Hokage's lips.

"A half-breed meaning half human, half demon?" -I guess the Hokage seems interested. Hopefully not for my power and just out of curiousity.-

"Precisely. It is a taboo of course. The mix breeding of human and demon. Forbidden even. My mother used to say that it was forbidden because the demon council didn't want us protecting humans. They thought very little of you, but that never did stop my mother. No, she loved humans. And so do I. I find you all to be very fascinating. Even more so now." Chihiro took the time to show her emotion this time. It always happened as she spoke of humans.

"Demons think humans are insignificant creatures, but I am in awe with all you have done. You live your short lives in love with family and friends. Your bodies although weak at times have endured even the harshest of diseases. You continue to grow and prosper to endless lengths. Demons are powerful but humans...humans are everlasting. Since I entered your time, I have yet to sense a single demon. We have either been forced to hide or have been diminished completely. Doesn't matter which of course, you humans are the cause of it either way. And I think of that in the most positive of ways."

-Now I just have to tell them I don't plan on killing anyone. And maybe they'll at least consider me staying for a short while.-

"A holy descendant is among us. My deepest apologies my lady, I hadn't meant any disrespect, I simply wanted to protect the humans in this village."

"Please, there is no need for apologies. I understand you meant well, priestess. I am simply a traveler asking for shelter." Chihiro turned to face the Hokage, who looked more relaxed than he had when she first entered the village. He cleared his throat signaling everyone to pay attention to his next words.

"Well, it would appear we have a bit of a situation now." He looked at Chihiro, a mischievous look in his eyes.

" This child may be a demon, but she is a child nonetheless. I will offer her shelter in the village. She will remain under my care as if she were my own."Chihiro let go of a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Looking around she noticed not everyone agreed with the hokage's decision.

"I'm afraid we can't allow that, Sarutobi. This girl could be dangerous. This women said so herself. It is the demons that look human who are the real monsters. This is something we will not risk." Everyone seemed to agree, well mostly.

"What if she can be useful?" The elder man cuased a disturbance in the room. No one else had nerve to voice this option.

-There it is again, everyone always wanted to gain something from me. Why can't i just live normally.-

Chihiro's eyes began to water. The hoage took notice of this and pondered on what to do, as he smoked from his pipe. -This child has yet to live as just that, a child. No i wont have it. There is always another way.-

"No. We will not use this Chihiro's power for our own benefits. She will live as a normal child in her stay at the village." This made the elders fume.

"But she could be dangerous! she could overpower us and-"

"I wont have it. I will not use a child as a weapon. As for her power, why don't we simply seal it? The same seals that hold the power of a jinchuuriki, it can be used to seal her power. We can add a few more for precautionary measures and she should be able to live peacefully among us." The room was quiet, as everyone pondered over whether or not this plan was effective. Chihiro looked into the many faces around her, they seemed convinced, for the most part.

-That seems a little much but it is expected. These humans don't now her like the humans she grew up with. They need some type of insurance or control over the situation. I guess this is the least I can do. I hope it won't cause problems for me later on.-

"I'll do it. If that is what it takes, then I will let you seal my power away." The hokage's smiled brightly, he was pleased.

"Excellent. We will begin preperations immediately. Minato inform Kushina she will be needed. Oh and you will assist in this procedure as well. Be sure to hav-"

"I do have but one small condition. If am going to seal my power away than I will be at a disadvantage if I were to ever leave." The hint was obvious, which made the hokage laugh.

"Yes that would be unfortunate for a young lady on her own. So of course you will be allowed to stay here permanently if you'd like." Chihiro beamed. She liked the old man, He was very understanding and kind.

"Now lets start on that paperwork."

*Some Paperwork Later*

"Chihiro, this procedure, it won't be easy. It is dangerous for us all. I need you to be open and cooperative. Can you do that for me?" The hokage placed a hand on her shoulder, and looked at her deeply.

"Yes I will do my very best." The hokage brought her in for a small embrace.

"Good. When all is done I'll take you to a near by playground since it is too late to show you around the village." Chihiro took the embrace with a smile.

\- I'll really be able to live like a normal kid!-

They walked for a short while until they finally reached the room the procedure was to take place in. Inside the room the floor was covered in numerous markings and scrolls. Chihiro paid no attention to the anbu present if a downfall were to occur. A tall man in a black coat walked up to her, his face covered in scars.

"You must be the demon." Chihiro simply nodded her head. It didn't sound like a question but she answered anyway.

"The hokage is taking a big risk allowing you to stay in the village. That is a debt you will never be able to pay." Chihiro knew he was right, but she didn't like when people talked down to her. It was belittling to a demon. She smirked at the man.

"When the procedure is done, I would have already paid my debt in power." The man chuckled and turned to the hokage.

"She is interesting indeed." He beckoned chihiro to stand in the center of the room. Minato and a woman with long red hair pull up was already there waiting for her.

"Don't worry sweetheart we won't hurt you." The woman' smile seemed genuine. This must be the one the hokage sent Minato for.

"And if it does hurt, just know it isn't our intentions. Sometimes it can't be helped and I am sorry for that." Chihiro had taking a liking to Minato, the same being said for him.

"Now come imoto, we're going to start soon." Chihiro felt her eyes start to water at the na tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Everything will be ok." They lead Chihiro to a small circle and told her to remove her clothing which she was a little reluctant about but was reassured by Kushina that it was alright. After Her clothes were off, Kushina and Minato began to draw markings on her. From head to toe. By the time they were finished there wasn't a spot of clear skin on her.

"The seals have been placed Lord Hokage." -Alright I guess it's time then.-

"Good. We shall began." Minato stood in front of Chihiro and Kushina directly behind her. Everyone else who had gathered were circled around her. The hokage stood at the far wall in front of her, along with the elders and the man known as Ibiki.

"ADAMANTINE SEALING CHAINS NO JUTSU!" Minato and Kushina both yelled in unison. They had explained to Chihiro that the jutsu they we're using was to seal her yokai with chains within itself. Which was easier said than done.

"Aaargh!" Chihiro fell to the floor.

-Is there ever a time i'm not in searing pain because of my power. It'll never end, maybe this is better? Without power I could be left alone and live happily in peace. This power causes to much pain...for everyone.-

It took three hours to seal a little more than half of Chihiro's yokai. Realizing that that was all they were going to be able to seal, Minato signaled Kushina to stop and it was all over. Minato picked Chihiro off the floor and handed her over to the medic before facing the hokage.

"We sealed as much of her power as we could. Sealing anymore would've severely hurt her or worse, it could've killed her." The hokage nodded.

"I see. Very well, good work." Chihiro was taken to the infimary. It wasn't need though, by the time they entered the lobby she was awake and well.

"I am quite alright. I'll feel better when i rest later on." - Now i get to live normally. Yay! I'm so excited. I can't wait to see a tour of the village. My new life is just beginning.-

"Chihiro, are you ready to go play with the other children." the hokage smiled softly as Chihiro flashed the biggest grin he's ever seen on a child. As they walked to the playground, Minato had caught up and stood beside the hokage. Looking over to Chihiro who had just walked into the playground. Some of the other kids had already started to play with her, when a figure caught his eye.

"Sakumo, how are you?" A white haired man with sad eyes turned to face Minato.

"I am fairing well. I thought to day would be a good day for the playground. The weather is nice." The white haired man stared at the sky longingly.

"Yes It is. We are here with the child Minato brought back with him from his last mission." He nodded. A question forming in his mind. The hokage decided to answer it before it was voiced.

"Yes the child is a demon. She is kind hearted and was raised to be fond of humans. She will not hurt anyone. Chihiro has even agreed to seal her power to help ease the villagers worries. She is an ordinary child like the rest of them." Sakumo nodded seeing pleased with the hokage's answer. He then smiled and turned to his son.

"Maybe she'll be your friend. What do you say Kakashi?" Kakashi was much like his father with his spikey white hair. Although he wore a mask that covered his face. He stared blankly at Chihiro taking note of the knowlegde he had learned about her and simply looked the other way. Clearly uninterested.

"Oh dont be like that Kakashi. I'm sure she's very nice." Kakashi didnt answer to this and walked over to a teeter totter to play.

"I'm Sure he'll come around." Sakumo smiled at his son, as he walked over to him.

"Minato." He tilted his head to let him know he was listening, not wanting to take his eyes off her for the moment.

"Chihiro has had too many hardships for her age. What she needs is to be a child, to play, laugh and learn just as a human child would. Prehaps her time in the village will be kind to her." Folding his hands behind his back, the hokage turned to face Minato.

"It appears there are already rumors going around about her true nature. There is no going back now, she is a part of this village. I gave her my word." Minato watched some of the parents warn them of Chihiro. He sighed, it was already happening. He watched as a group of children confronted her. he was about to stop the bullying before the hokage spoke up.

"Let's wait and see first. Watch what she does before stepping in." He groaned knowing the hokage was right. She needed this interaction with other children. Minato decided he would only intervene if the kids got out of hand.

"My mommy tells me you a monster!"

"Yeah! And a demon!"

"Why are you here? Are you gonna kill us?"

"Are You gonna eat us?" Th four kids who had spoken to her screeched. She didn't think news would spread so fast in a big village like this one.

"I'm not going to eat you. I only needed a place to live." Chihiro tried to reason with them.

"Where's your mommy?" THat caught Chihiro off gaurd.

"Or your daddy? Did they leave you?"

"I bet she ate them!"

"Ewwww!" -Why are these kids so rude? The humans i knew were never this rude. Not directly anyway.

"Demons dont belong here!" More kids gathered around. Some her age some older.

"Yeah so just leave! We're not food!" An older kid threw a rock at her and after seeing her simply dodge it, the other kids started throwing rocks at her too.

-Why? Why can't they see i don't want to hurt them. I just want to live in peace.-

"Kakashi?" Kakashi had gotten up and was about to walk over to the other kids but stopped midway.

Tears were already streaming down her face as she huddled over and waited for it to end. She did not want to hurt the other kids. So she stood there and waited for more rocks to hit her. Only no more came. She looked up to see that a kid was in front of her getting hit with the rocks instead.

"Stop! you'll get hurt." The boy turned and grinned at her.

"What this is nothing. Besides aren't you hurt? Let me save you. Don't you think it makes me look cool?" The boy had dark black hair and even darker eyes. But his smile was very bright.

"You guys should really stop and think about what your doing. So what if she's a demon? She's still a kid. And don't you think throwing rocks at her is going too far? She's a demon! She could probably hurt you if she wanted to. But she didn't hurt you, you hurt her!" The kids stared at the boy some angry still others looked guilty.

"Thats quite enough, Obito. Thank you for helping my daughter. As for you children, return to your parents." The hokage ushered the children away from Chihiro.

"My name is Obito, Obito Uchiha. Don't worry I'll your friend." Chihirio was glad. Obitio grabbed her hand and let her to the merry go round. They played together the whole time laughing and smiling on the swings.

"Well would you look at that she made a friend. What do you think of her Kakashi? Do you like her? She is beautiful isn't she?" Sakumo smiled at his nervous son.

"I think she's weird. Him too." Kakashi turned to leave the playground with his father, it was time to go home.

-I was right to come here. Even if some people don't like it, that's fine. I can finally be happy.-

"Come on Chihiro!" The two kids ran hand in hand until rolling down a hill.

*Time Lapse*

**Author's Note*- It's been a few years. They all like 12ish now. Dont worry anything that is important that happened to them as kids will happen in flashbacks. Example* Kakashi's father passing and how that affected his relationship with Chihiro.**

Chihiro and Obito stopped rolling at the bottom of the hill.

"I so beat you." Chihiro grinned as she patted grass and dirt off her.

"Yeah right! I reached the bottom way before you did!" The two of them burst out laughing.

"Chihiro! Obito!" A woman yelled from a far.

"Oh no! it's Kushina!" Obito exclaimed.

"Relax, she likes you." Chihiro looked up to see Kushina dressed in her Shinobi get up. She had a mission coming up soon.

Your going to be late for class!" She sure was angry. But that only made Chihiro smile.

"Don't mae me tell your brother young lady!" She had her hands on her hips and was making her way to them.

"Please Kushina don't tell him." There was a gust of wind.

"Don't tell me what?" Minato appeared behind them smiling.

"Ah!" Both teens jumped at the sudden surprise.

"Oniisan!" Chihiro jumped into Minato's arms, who barely had time to catch her.

"Your back! Why didn't you tell me?" The man laughed before peting her head affectionately.

"This is me telling you im back. Kushina was in on the surprise as well." Kushina had finally made it to them, smiling.

"I thought it'd be a good surprise, ya know." all them laughed for a short while.

"But you kids are late for class, ya know." Obito slumped as Kushina grabbed him the top of his head.

"Ok, ok we're going." Chihiro grabbed Obito's hand and they were off. It was a short walk to the academy, but the didn't mind. Soon they'll be full flegded ninjas.

"I can't wait to be a ninja! I'm gonna show everyone just how strong I am! And Kakashi will finally shut that mouth of his and Rin will get to see how awesome I am!" Chihiro smiled looking listening to her friend. She really liked him. Even if he didnt like her that way. It didn't bother her a whole lot. She was happy with the way things were going.

"Well, here we are. You ready to become ninjas Chihiro?" Obito looked at Chihiro and adjusted his goggles.

"I was born ready!" In front of them the academy stood awaiting for their arrival.

**Author's Note*- Finally Kakashi's in the story YAY! i hope whoever is reading this likes this story. and will continue to like it. I now i update every so often. I do try, honestly. But hey, life sucks. Stay tuned, I jus can't wait to tell you what happens next. This is where the story gets hectic and complex. Also warnings* there are future kids, I know, i know it takes away the surprise but i have to let you know.] because not a lot of people agree with teenage pregnancy. But in the feudal era its normal especially for demons things get weird. Plus I'm weird so you'll see alot of that here lol. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Your late! Again! How do you expect to be a ninja if you can't even show up to class on time, Obito?" Iruka grilled Obito for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"And you, Chihiro! Don't let this fool drag you down. You're at the top of the class, right up there with Kakashi." Chihiro looked at Kakashi who was sitting in the second row near the door. The two had a very different type of dislike. One that was formed because of Obito. She didn't care, he was her friend and she'd do anything for him.

-Look at him. Staring right through me. How rude. It's not like I really hate him. I just can't stand how he treats Obito. Yeah, he's a little immature, but he's kind and wholehearted. Hmm. Forget him, he's not important.-

Chihiro turned her attention back to Iruka, a glance still lingering on Kakashi.

"Obito isn't that bad Iruka-sensei. He just needs better guidance and I give him that. A foundation of sorts. Please forgive us for being late. My brother had just returned from his mission. I wanted to greet him before coming to class. I'm sorry for getting carried away." Iruka sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright, Just try to get better with how you manage your time." Chihiro nodded. Obito, on the other hand, was having an intense staring contest with Kakashi, well Obito looked intense. Kakashi looked liked he really didn't care that he was being glared at. So she elbowed him to get his attention.

"Obito! Apologize you, idiot."

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei I promise it will never happen again." Obito laughed which made Iruka sigh again.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Get to your seats so we can start class. Today you take you're taking a test of skills." Iruka laughed menacingly seeing how much Obito stressed over taking the test, which made Chihiro laugh. At the corner of her eye, Chihiro saw Kakashi staring at her. she thought it was a little creepy. He never stared at her like that.

"Do we have a problem here Kakashi?! Why are you staring at Chihiro like that? What you like her?" -Obito you idiot. Why must you always cause problems in my name?-

"Hardly." It was a straight answer in a flat tone. And it bothered her.

"Well,...it's...whatever. Not like She'd ever like someone like you!" This made Kakashi finally face him, his eyes glaring at Obito.

"You mean someone that isn't loud or obnoxious. Someone that's at the top of his class and basically good at everything. Of course, she wouldn't be into someone like that, she already likes a loser like you." Chihiro gasped in shock. He insulted her for liking Obito. That was the last straw. Chihiro slammed her hands on the desk in rage.

"How dare you? You arrogant punk! Who I like or hang out with is none of your business and they're certainly not inferior to you. So climb off your high horse and realize you're no better than anyone else in this room!" Chihiro glared at him dangerously while he stared back at her in surprise. Then his face changed to annoyance.

"You're just like him. Doesn't matter if you at the top of the class with me, you just as loud and foolish as he is. You're both a couple of losers!" Chihiro has never seen Kakashi show this much emotion before, It made her even madder. Blowing up over something so small.

"And what, you think you're so cool? Ignoring everyone and being mean? Your just a bully who's jealous because you forgot how to be happy." As soon as the words came out her mouth Chihiro had regretted them. Instantly feeling bad about the whole situation.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Well, at least I'm not the one who had to move because I can't make anyone happy!" Kakashi's words made her physically flinch. They were so cold and so wrong. It hurt her like nothing she's ever felt before. Chihiro couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

-Your right. I don't belong here. I never will. I'll only end up hurting everyone.-

Kakashi felt terrible. He didn't think it would hurt her so much, so when she start to cry he raised his hands to comfort her but she started to cry out more.

"It's okay, you won't have to be around my unhappiness any longer." With those last words, she stormed out the open window. She could her Iruka and Obito calling out for her but she just couldn't turn back. It had been so long since she felt sad, she almost forgot what it felt like. After all this time and it was as if nothing changed. Here she was eleven years old and she was still that little girl looking for her happiness.

Chihiro kept running. She ran so far she noticed she wasn't in the village anymore, so she stopped. She didn't want to leave the village, she just wanted some time by herself. Only after calming down did she realize she wasn't by alone.

"Well well well, it's been far too long, My dearest little sister." Chihiro turned to face her sister Margaret. Standing there in her red pants and orange shirt, her orange hair whipping around her. Chihiro could feel the power pulsing around her sister and it terrified her.

-Without my yokai is useless. Damn those old hags for making me so vulnerable. How on earth did she find me? There's no way she should be able to find me?-

"On the contrary little sister, there's always a way. I always knew I'd find you. Look at you, Smuggled up in a human village. How expected of you. Hmmm, you grew up nice. Spreading yourself around town yet? Be mindful o f your week, wouldn't want any more half-breeds. Are you even a woman yet? I can't make anything out from your yokai. How are you shielding yourself?" Margaret ranted on about things Chihiro didn't quite understand yet. She didn't know want she meant by heat week or what it had to do with half-breeds.

"How did you find me?" Magaret smiled.

"Oh, my sweet ignorant sister, so many things you have yet to learn. It's a shame, you'll never get to experience it all. Jim why don't we show Chihiro what we've come here for." Chihiro's sister laughed when a man came out of the shadows. It was Jim Bolivar, her betrothal.

"Jim.." She said breathlessly.

"Chihiro? Wow look at you, you are a woman now. All grown up, in just the right places too." Jim gave a sly smirk. Obviously approving her abundance in curves and slightly overdeveloped breast. They were that big it's just most girls her age didn't have as much. She was a demon though so the villages didn't give her so much crap about it.

"A husband shouldn't go around flirting with another woman, dear." -Husband!-

"Oops. Didn't mean to let that slip. Oh well, better you knew now then after you were dead." Magaret lunged at Chihiro with a spear that appeared out of thin air. Chihiro knew she didn't stand a chance, so just like she was doing before, she ran...again. Only this time towards the village.

-There it is now I just need to alert father and he'll be able to...wait I can't go to the village everyone will be killed. But I can't fight them the way I am now. Elite or not I'm no match for them with my human strength. I have to think. What can I do? Too late I've been spotted.-

"Chihiro what's going on? Are you- alert the guards at once. We need shinobi at hand, the Hokage's daughter is in danger." -No, I can't let them fight. I have to get away from here. I need to leave and protect everyone.-

With closed eyes as she ran, Chihiro noticed the portal in front of her last minute and barely had enough time to jump through it. -My yokai. It helped me again. What about Magaret?-

Magaret had gone through the portal but disappeared as soon as she entered. Chihiro's yokai had sent her and Jim to another place, away from where she was. And where was she exactly? Chihiro searched around and realized she was back in her time. Forested lands instead of buildings stood in front of her.

-I guess I'm home. If I could even call it that. Oh well, guess I'll just keep, moving forward.-

*A couple of days later*

Chihiro wasn't really sure what to do or where to go. She just kept moving. Various of demons watched her, though none of them approached her. It was odd of course, but it's not like she complained. Chihiro came across a tall tree with a large base of trunks and decided to rest under its shade. She fell asleep and without any of her knowledge a little green imp had spotted her.

"Young girl what are you doing there lying out in the open?! Surely you have a death wish?" Chihiro opened her eyes slowly registering the little green thing in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Who am I?!It is none of your concern half-breeds!" -Half-breed? So that's what Magaret was going on about. That meant only some of her yokai was sealed and she could still use her yokai and...and...and how dare this imp call me a half-breed!

"Mind Your tongue vermin! I am no half-breed!" Chihiro all but spit the words out, her anger taking the best of her.

"Ha! Then what are you? You are certainly not all demon, your power is far too little and you-"

"Jaken!" The imp was cut off by his master's words.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You are back my lord. I was just looking for a place for you to rest when this half-breed got in my way." Jaken continued to nod his head as if he spoke the truth.

"That is no half-breed." Sesshomaru made his way to the tree base.

"Lady Chihiro, it is surprising to see you. You've been gone for some time now."

"Yes, It is, Lord Sesshomaru. I have just returned a few days ago actually." Chihiro got on her feet to face Sesshomaru. Instead, she stared off into the sky, it was showing vibrant colors of yellow, orange and red. It was getting late and Chihiro still hadn't a clue about to do with her life in her own time. It was her home, yet she felt like she didn't belong at all.

" are more than welcomed to join me in my travels." Chihiro looked at Sesshomaru, really looked at him. She saw a man who looked just like her. Sure they were different in many aspects but they were the same. Two people lost in the world. Roaming to no end to find a greater purpose. The reasoning may be different but the lonesome pain was all the same.

"I would love to join you, Lord Sesshomaru. I accept your offer to accompany you." Chihiro gave Sesshomaru a smile before coming down from the high tree trunk to join him. The two of them completely ignoring Jaken's annoying mumbling.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He didn't answer but he did lift his head to let her know he was listening.

"How is Inuyasha?" Although his face was blank, Chihiro knew he didn't like the topic of Inuyasha's well-being.

-Typical. Even after all the times he watched over him, he still won't come to terms with Inuyasha.-

"He fairs well." He said nothing more of Inuyasha and the rest of their walk was quiet.

"We shall camp here for the night. A-un, go find yourself some water and rest." Sesshomaru laid against a tree where Jaken was currently lighting a fire. Being a little bored Chihiro decided to catch up with the demon and ask him some questions.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She knew he was listening so she continued unanswered.

"How are demons like us raised?" Sesshomaru thought it was an odd question. He knew she had grown without the guidance of a mother or father, so he understood that the girl had questions.

"Demons of our status grow without purpose." That's what she was afraid of. Sesshomaru didn't understand her question.

"Without someone giving us our reason for living, we succumb to wondering the earth." Chihiro sighed.

"I understand that. What I meant was, um...well...my sister, she had mentioned something to me about breeding." Chihiro was flustered not quite sure how he would interpret the question. He knew he would understand her ignorance, but she was afraid of him taking advantage of her innocence.

"Your sister spoke of you maturing? She was right to. You are at the peak of your mating heat." -The peak? But what does that even mean?-

"That is why this Sesshomaru has accompanied you on your journey. You have yet to be mated. That could cause other demons to come after you and being the young demoness you are, it will be quite troublesome for you." -A means to protect me as I go through the motions. He knows I am new to this and he's willing to watch over me as I figure it out. That's very nice of him. Almost too nice.-

"What do you gain from protecting me? Surely it puts your own life in danger. Not that you aren't well equipped to handle dangerous situations, but it will be a nuisance wouldn't it? Why go through the trouble?" Chihiro knew she shouldn't question his generosity, but she couldn't help but think there was a hidden agenda.

"This Sesshomaru was given many life lessons by your father. Both of your parents were fine demons, it's only right to keep the bloodline from falling into the hands of unworthy savages." Sesshomaru nose crinkled in disgust.

"Your yokai has been taken from you, you can not fight on your own. Not in the condition you are in. You are no better than a simple half-breed. But you are of higher blood. I will not stand by and let it be tarnished. You should be mated properly, by courtship or...or-"

"What about love? It isn't in the norm for demons but I was not raised by demons. Does this Sesshomaru think I could ever be with or "mate" as you say, for love?" Sesshomaru made a tck sound and rose to his feet.

"Useless emotions. Love. It is a human weakness. And it will be your downfall." With those last words, Sesshomaru turned on his heels and sauntered off. Obviously wanting to keep moving. And since Chihiro basically had no choice, she followed him.

-Why is he so cranky? Does the word really bother him? I don't see how love could ever bother anyone? It's everywhere.-

Chihiro gazed at the stars, feeling the cool breeze. She felt content. After being confused about returning home to her time, she finally felt at ease. Well mostly, she still had too many unanswered questions. She decided to give Sesshomaru another try.

"How does a mating heat work, Lord Sesshomaru? Do males go through something similar? Or is it just a demoness'?" At first, she wasn't sure if he'd answered it had been a short while since she asked him.

"Males have something similar. It isn't so much as heat, more like a heightened eagerness to devour a woman. This hunger to mate is almost uncontrollable. Most demons don't have the strength or will to stop themselves from attacking the nearest demoness or a human woman." They walked in silence for a long moment. Chihiro took in the new information. It should have made her uncomfortable but she couldn't help but think how tragic it was for demon males.

"A demoness' heat awakens when the body has matured to its peak. Thus allowing the woman to bear a child. It is the only week which reproduction occurs." - So I can't bear a child unless I'm in my heat week. How convenient.-

"The desire to mate can be unbearable to a demoness. It can cause them to be rather..unfriendly." Sesshomaru tilted his head as he left at his private joke.

"You will be affected a great deal because of the type of demon you are." -The type of demon I am?-

"I don't understand. Just what type am I?" There was a hint of defense behind her words. She didn't know if what he said was an insult or not, but still, she didn't care. And they made Sesshomaru laugh.

"It isn't of any insult. You are simply a different type of demon." Chihiro still didn't quite understand what he meant. Her mother or father haven't said anything about being a different kind of demon.

"You lost your parents at an age too young. Had they been here you would've known that your type of demon was made to mate. Thanks to your father you have inherited this gene. However, because of your mother, it was, in other words, purified. Your father was born a Succubus demon, as were you. Humans have made tall tales of Succubi, that they are spirits who prey on men in their sleep to perform sexual activities with. That is not true of course, though some do prey on men, most do not. Humans believe Succubi to be only female, but that is because the males hide under the illusion they are women to hide from other demons who would take advantage of them. though you will have no problem with this. Your mother's celestial bloodline made sure of that. Had you not inherited such a gift, you would have already mated with the nearest human in your village."

-This is a lot to take in. So I'm a Succubus. A demon made to mate. How provocative. And the reason I hadn't felt my heat coming in full is because of my mother. huh, I guess I'm lucky. Who knows how many people would've tried to use me for...their own pleasures. Wait how did he know about my village?-

Lord Sesshomaru, how did you know I was staying in a human village? There's something very off about you. I don't know why but you seem very different like you've changed somehow." Chihiro looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and saw the were filled with amusement.

"Is that so?" Chihiro was certain he was smiling but he wasn't facing her anymore so she couldn't tell.

"The blessings of one's mother I suppose." Sesshomaru continued on his way leaving Chihiro confused by his words.

-She doesn't need to know just yet, that the woman I speak of isn't my mother but hers. As I promised, I will wait until she seeks this Sesshomaru for herself.-

***FlashBack* (Chihiro is probably around seven years old)**

**"Again Chihiro!" Minato yelled for the hundredth time. Chihiro was in the** **midst of training, preparing herself for battle. There wasn't any real threat, this training was to ready Chihiro in case another village went after her for her power.**

**"Hai!" Chihiro picked her kunai up and charged for Minato. She was fast but had little training so Minato was always faster. The two of them have been at it all day and now the sun was going down. It was almost time for them to finish things up.**

**"Time to go home now Chihiro." The Hokage stood at the gate of the training ground, his hands folded behind his back.**

**"Father! You are coming home for dinner this time?" Chihiro all but jumped in the old man's arms. He was always late when coming home, that made Chihiro very lonesome at times.**

**"Yes, I have time to have dinner with my youngest daughter." Chihiro's smile brightened. She respected her adoptive father very much. It made her happy to know she was his daughter.**

**"Minato how is she improving?" Minato finished packing up their ninja tools and headed over to the gate.**

**"She is doing quite well, she's already surpassed me when **I** was her age. In no time she'll be better than most join." The two men exchanged smiles, Laughing together.**

**"Wonderful. It makes me proud to know you ar exceeding in your** **training because **I** know you will be well protected." The three of them were walking through the village when Chihiro realized she left her lucky kunai at the training grounds.**

**"I will be right back! Go on without me father, I will catch up." The Hokage nodded taking note that her speech needed some **work too**. She was far too formal.**

**Chihiro returned to the training ground, but couldn't find her knife. It seemed to have vanished into thin air. She was about to give up until she sensed a disturbing chakra.**

**"Looking for this, demon!" A man with what looked like an anbu masked was holding her kunai in his hands. Gesturing for her to come grab it. Seeing as he could've been a shinobi of the village Chihiro saw nothing wrong with the encounter. She's seen lots of her father anbu around. Some of them addressed her as he did just now. So she walked to the man to retrieve her knife.**

**"Aren't we trusting. How foolISH OF YOU GIRL!" The man's body transformed into a huge demon with six legs and fangs, his red eyes contrasting with his black body.**

**"I SHALL DEVOUR YOU GIRL. YOUR POWER WILL BE MINE!" Chihiro cried as the demons leg came in contact with her side. Her yokai absent, she had nothing to defend herself. So she ran. Not sensing the other demon nearby.**

**"FATHER!" Chihiro called out for him but she was too far away. So she ran to find someone anyone else who could help her. She ran so desperately she barely had time to stop when someone was in front of her. She hit the green target head on.**

**"Ow! Chihiro are you alright?" She looked up to see Might Dai. She had learned from other villagers that he had been deemed the eternal genin. She didn;t care she thought he was nice, his son too.**

**"Father, are you- Chihiro? Are you alright why were you running?" Chihiro panicked. they were in danger not even the three of them together can put a scratch on the demon chasing her.**

**"We have to warn the villagers! A demon is in the village and it's want to eat me!" Might Dai looked behind Chihiro trying to make sense of the situation. He looked and there was, in fact,** **a monstrous demon heading their way.**

**"I'll handle this. Gai! You must protect Chihiro's youth at all cost. Can you promise me that son?" Gai looked at his father with admiration.**

**"I will protect her! Or die trying! Her youth ****will not be** **harmed, father." Gai took Chihiro by the hand and ran, dragging her with him.**

**"Wait gai, we can't just leave him! He'll die!" Gai Turned to look at Chihiro with a smile and a thumbs up. He didn't stop to even look back. The two ran until the heard some shinobi bustling around. They had finally caught on a demon was terrorizing the village.**

**"Father!" Chihiro had caught sight of the Hokage. He was giving orders and ushering people to take shelter and evacuate. But the demon was closing in on her and had already killed so many shinobi.**

**"Please stop! Stop killing them!" -Why do people always die around me? Why am **I** always killing people? Am **I** really so murderous?-**

**during Chihiro's meltdown, the demon had made it to her. He growled as Gai rushed in front of her to protect her. The demon grew annoyed and slashed his at him with his leg. Throwing Gai to a nearby building.**

**"Gai!" Chihiro screamed as she watched her friend hit the wall and slump on the ground. She couldn't bear it any longer. her breath became rapid as her rage built up inside her. She took a fighting stance and charged at the demon.**

**"WHAT POWER IS THIS?** **You ARE NOT A HALF-BREED!" The demon panicked as understanding came over him.**

**"No, I am not." Chihiro swiped her claws at the demon, tearing three of** **its legs off.**

**"AAAHH! HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA YOU I AM?" Chihiro was enraged and didn't care who was in her way she thrashed and slashed and sliced at the demon. She threw all of her attacks; fire, wind, and blood.**

**"Chihiro NO! You'll hurt the villagers!" She couldn't stop she was lost in her anger and only saw red. She continued to growl at anyone in front of her threatening to attack if they came any further.**

**"Another demon! Everyone get ready for another fight!" The humans became frantic at the thought of another demon, but it only made Chihiro angrier. That is until she recognized the demon walking towards her.**

**"Be still humans. I assure you I have not come to destroy you. No matter how easy it may be. She is unstable. That is the matter **I** have come to address." The shinobi hadn't let up. They weren't going to trust a demon. But they were no match for him. With tremendous **speed**, the demon ran over to Chihiro and placed a finger to her forehead. It glowed green for a second, the dimmed and Chihiro relaxed in his arms unconscious.**

**-Hn, no wonder she is so unstable. They sealed her yokai.-**

**"You humans were almost at my mercy. Now you all must die, for your crimes." The Hokage watched as the demon lifted Chihiro into his arms bridal style. He grew curious of the demon.**

**"Did you know my daughter, when she was in her own time?" The demon scoffed at the word daughter. He was going to slaughter the humans but decided to learn more first.**

**"You have taken her in as your own. Yet you leave her defenseless. You are the most conniving humans I've seen yet." The demon was calm and collected. It made the Hokage uneasy. He knew the demon was angry but he only showed it in his words.**

**"She came to else for shelter, we gave it to her. She needed our trust, so she offered her power to be sealed as a means for peace. She makes her decisions on her own." The demon pondered over the old man's words.**

**"Very well, from this moment on you are no longer needed. This Sesshomaru will care for her as of now." The Hokage was shocked and stared blankly at the demon named Sesshomaru.**

**(Author's note*- This is the Sesshomaru that is present in the time of naruto. Since he is a full blooded demon he lives for a long time. **SI** made it so that he lived as far as naruto's time. Anyway moving on...)**

**"And what do you intend to do with her?" He didn't like this at all. It felt like he was feeding his daughter to the hungry wolves.**

**"while it is none of your concern, I will tell you. I plan to raise her and mate her when she is of age." Sesshomaru was about to turn to leave but stopped. There was a bright light coming from the sky and it nearly blinded him. From the light came a figure almost transparent.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru." -That's impossible. She can not be here. I saw her die by her** **daughter's hands with my own eyes.-**

**"Thank you for wanting to care for my daughter, but I'm afraid **I** can not let you take her with you. Her place is here with the humans." Chihiro's mother walked over to Sesshomaru and placed a loving hand on her daughter's forehead.**

**"It is her destiny." Sesshomaru seemed skeptical at first but gave in nonetheless. He cradled Chihiro in his arms before turning to her mother.**

**"She will come to you Lord Sesshomaru. When she is ready of course. And willing." Sesshomaru smirked at her mother's knowing smile.**

**"Promise to be there for her in her times of need?" Sesshomaru nodded slightly at the mother.**

**"Good. She needs to know someone will find her whenever she has lost her way." Chihiro's mother smiled softly before kissing her daughter on the cheek. She knew Sesshomaru had no idea what her words meant, but he'll soon figure it out.**

**"Thank for being the parent she needs. I am eternally grateful." Tears pooled in her mother's eyes as she said her goodbyes to Chihiro and ascended to the sky.**

**"It seems she is fated to stay here in this village." Sesshomaru passed Chihiro onto the old man's arms.**

**"I will take good care of her. No need to worry."**

**"Hn" Sesshomaru walked off in the directions of the training grounds.**

**"You may visit** **if you wish to." Sesshomaru stopped but did not turn around.**

**"There **I** no need, she will come to me when she is ready. Be mindful and keep this encounter between us, old man."**

**"Very well. And I am most certain you are older than me." The Hokage smiled lightly at having learned more of his daughter, but it was replaced with the grief of his dead shinobi who had fought for her life.**

**"Lord Hokage the men! They're...They're alive!" Looking around the men were indeed brought back to life, all of **they're** wounds healed. He wondered to himself if one of the demons **present** had anything to do with the miracle. Seeing as all was well, the Hokage headed home, his daughter still resting peacefully in his arms. Unaware of the path that awaits her.**

***End FlashBack***

Sesshomaru now understood what the mother meant. When she had entered to the feudal era he had come with her. A means to find her as the mother worded it.

-This Sesshomaru is going to find himself in an awfully lot of trouble looking after this soon to be woman. I will endure every encounter no matter how far she were to go, I will be sure to follow and protect. Waiting until the time comes when she is ready.-

Even though he knew it'd be an inconvenience for him, Sesshomaru was still amused.

Author's note*- Well I finished another chapter back to back..sort of. I feel pretty good. I wasn't going to write this chapter just yet but that was before I was properly motivated. special thanks go to reviewer #Prescripto13 for giving me the will to update quicker. I will try to update more, anything to keep my readers (all two of you lol jk) happy.

Side Note- My fiance raided my laptop and left me a little msg. Isn't he cute! :3

I Love You BBY XOXO


End file.
